Vivre d'amour et de football américain
by Gwendal Rowlkien
Summary: Alors que la World Cup Youth approche, une vieille connaissance refait surface dans la vie d'Hiruma, Musashi et Kurita. Un type surnommé Star-Lord, Sena se cherche et Mamori est toujours aussi chiante. Rating M au cas où, YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Je ne m'attends pas à beaucoup de lecteurs, car Eyeshield 21 est un manga qui n'a jamais eut une réelle influence, et il a désormais sombré dans des abysses des ténèbres sans fin après la sortie de One Punch Man, du même auteur. Bref, j'ai replongé dans ce Fandom récemment, et j'ai très envie de tout relire / voir. Et c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic sur ce Fandom.

IMPORTANT : j'considère que si vous lisez cette fic, vous connaissez les règles du football américain et les personnages alors j'vais pas faire des annotations à la fin de chaque chapitre… Internet est votre ami, même c'est souvent un ramassis d'chiure de moineau tout ça. K ?

 **Chapitre 1** **– Réveil d'un vieux souvenir**

Les mots eurent l'effet d'un plaquage. Les trois amis dévisagèrent le quatrième. Le petit potelé boutonneux qui leur faisait face se tordait les mains, gênés. Au tout début de leurs années collège, la confiance en eux ne les étouffaient pas. Sauf peut-être Hiruma et Musashi, qui étaient assez mâtures pour leur âge. Les larmes affluèrent aux coins des yeux de Kurita.

– Tu repars vivre en Angleterre ?, répéta Musashi.

– Oui, répondit le potelé. Mon père doit s'occuper de son entreprise là-bas…

– Il le faisait très bien d'ici !, pesta Hiruma avec colère, détournant le regard.

– Oui mais il y a des problèmes et… ma mère ne veut pas accoucher de son deuxième enfant ici… Parce qu'elle est enceinte ouais…

– Mais… Mais on se reverra, hein, Gwenaël ?, demanda Kurita.

– Je sais pas, avoua Gwenaël.

– Et l'équipe ?, dit Hiruma. Notre rêve de devenir la meilleure équipe de football américain, t'y as pensé ? Comment on pourrait aller au Christmas Bowl sans toi ?

La pluie martelait les vitres de la voiture. On ne voyait pas grand-chose sur la route, mis à part les feux des autres voitures. L'atmosphère était pesante, dans le taxi. Personne n'osait parler. Gwenaël en voulait trop à ses parents de le forcer à quitter les seuls amis qu'il ait jamais eut, et ses résultats scolaires au Japon était nettement meilleurs que ceux qu'il avait eut en Angleterre. La route vers l'aéroport n'était pas longue, mais le retour en avion serait pénible. Le pire serait la réinsertion dans une école anglaise. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose car il y avait la même forme de discipline, et le port de l'uniforme également, mais les gens étaient nettement plus réservés en Angleterre qu'au Japon, où la différence n'avait que peu d'importance.

Gwenaël appuya son front sur la vitre, repensant à toutes les horreurs que son père avait dites au sujet de ses amis. Et le jeune garçon ne pourrait plus avoir de contact avec eux, car ils étaient apparemment « peu fréquentable ». C'était certainement ce qui était le plus insupportable pour Gwenaël : la perspective de poursuivre sa vie seul, et de savoir que ses amis pensaient qu'il les avait abandonnés.

– Gwen, nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport, fit sa mère.

Le petit ne répondit pas et se contenta de descendre de la voiture et de décharger ses bagages, qu'il emmena directement à l'abri de la pluie, suivit de près par sa mère Emilia, puis son père Kit. Le père posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et y exerça une légère pression pour lui montrer tout son soutient, mais le jeune garçon se dégagea et essuya son épaule. Il lui était devenu insupportable d'entrer en contact avec ses parents.

Gwenaël cessa définitivement de leur parler à partir du moment où ils atterrirent à Londres : il ne répondait plus à aucunes de leurs questions, n'engageaient pas de conversations avec eux, et avait totalement raté ses années d'études au collège et au lycée, comme pour se venger. Il méprisait totalement son petit frère Peter qu'il martyrisait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et refusait catégoriquement de reprendre l'entreprise familiale en déchirant tous les papiers d'informations que son père lui faisait parvenir par le biais de leur majordome Alfred. A chaque fois qu'il déchirait ce genre de papiers, il prenait une feuille vierge, se coupait le bout d'un doigt et écrivait « Japon » avec son sang. C'était puéril, et peu digne d'un adolescent qui va atteindre la majorité, il le savait. Mais il se sentait obligé de faire ça. De montrer à ses parents qu'ils avaient détruit sa vie, ses rêves, et son amitié avec Hiruma, Musashi et Kurita... Gwenaël avait gardé une photo d'eux quatre. Et il se détestait quand il la regardait, car il avait sombré dans la drogue et il lui était chaque fois plus difficile d'en sortir, avant de sombrer de nouveau, persuadé que ses amis d'enfance le désapprouverait.

Le lendemain de sa majorité, Gwenaël rassembla ses maigres affaires restantes. Ses parents ne rentraient jamais dans sa chambre, aussi ils ne remarqueraient jamais que toutes ses affaires avaient disparues : l'adolescent avait chargé Alfred, leur majordome et le seul à qui il parlait, de les empaqueter et de lui faire parvenir le tout par la poste une fois qu'il en aurait reçu l'ordre. Prenant son sac de voyage, et toutes ses économies, Gwenaël quitta la maison à l'aube, en direction de l'aéroport. Il prit le premier vol, payant avec une fausse carte de crédit, et embarqua le sourire aux lèvres. Il espérait simplement que ses mais ne l'avaient pas oublié.

Japon, lycée Deimon

Les Devil Bats du lycée Deimon s'entraînaient ce jour-là. Le temps était parfait : la température était des plus favorable, car il ne faisait pas chaud, mais pas froid non plus, et le Soleil était parfois caché par des nuages. Le temps était vraiment parfait. Mais les joueurs ne suaient pas assez au goût de Hiruma Yoichi, le quaterback et capitaine de l'équipe, aussi décida-t-il de menacer ses coéquipiers (et esclaves par extension), en leur hurlant de « se bouger le cul » avant qu'il n'appelle Kerberos. Doburoku, l'entraîneur, intima à Hiruma de les ménager un peu, car ils avaient un match amical contre les Chameleons de Zokugaku le lendemain.

– J'me contrecarre qu'on ait un match demain, fuckin' alcoolique, fit Hiruma. J'veux qu'on soit tous au maximum de nos capacités pour mettre une raclée à Habashira et sa bande de sous-merdes.

Doburoku et Mamori, la manager, soupirèrent de concert devant tant de férocité. Ils avaient beau avoir gagné le Christmas Bowl, les Devil Bats se réunissaient toujours dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion : en effet, si le tournoi avait été remporté, la World Cup Youth était proche, et ils comptaient bien y aller.

Deux heures plus tard, leur entraînement était terminé et tous les membres de l'équipe allèrent se changer, discutant gaiement sur les progrès remarquables qu'ils faisaient jours après jours. Hiruma resta en retrait pour discuter avec Musashi.

– Tu comptes rester définitivement ?

– Tu sais bien que non, Hiruma.

– Alors pourquoi t'as laissé le directeur trafiquer ton dossier à la con ?

– Je ne voulais pas t'en parler maintenant, avoua le kicker. Mais je vais reprendre sérieusement l'entreprise de mon père.

Hiruma ne dit rien. Il était irrité, mais il ne pouvait pas retenir Musashi indéfiniment. Après tout, il avait tenu leur promesse, ils avaient remporté le Christmas Bowl, tous les trois. Même s'ils auraient dû être quatre à tenir cette promesse.

– Ce n'est pas comme si je vous laissais tomber encore une fois, fit Musashi en donnant un coup de coude à son ami démoniaque. On a gagné. On a prouvé au monde entier qu'on était les meilleurs. On a tenu notre promesse.

– C'est vrai, concéda le quaterback. T'as intérêt à venir nous voir de temps en temps, fuckin' vieillard.

– Comptes sur moi. Je serais là à tous vos matchs. Comme joueur ou comme spectateur.

– J'en conclu que tu ne viendras pas à la World Cup ?

– J'en doute, Hiruma.

Après quelques longues autres minutes de discussions et autres babillages dénués de sens de Komusubi, le disciple de Kurita, chaque joueur quitta le local de l'équipe pour rentrer, à l'exception de Sena qui traîna, désirant parler à Hiruma.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux fuckin' nabot ?

– Euh… Je voulais te poser une question…, fit Sena en tripotant la hanse de son sac de sport.

– Je t'écoute.

– Je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la télé où Hiruma, Musashi et toi avez signé.

– Eh ? Nos signature espèce de crétin, dit Hiruma avec un rictus moqueur.

– Non, je veux dire en dessous. Là où on dirait qu'il y a eut des coups de couteau pour effacer…

Hiruma leva les yeux de son ordinateur et planta un regard sombre dans celui de Sena, qui dégluti avec difficulté. De toute évidence, son capitaine essayait d'éviter le sujet.

– Tu demande à la mauvaise personne, Sena, fit alors Hiruma avec plus de sérieux. Depuis le temps tu devrais m'connaître, et tu sais que je n'te dirais rien.

Le petit runnerback ne répondit rien et eut un pauvre sourire. Hiruma s'était comme assagi, mais peut-être était-ce la fatigue due à l'entraînement intensif d'aujourd'hui qui le faisait réagir aussi calmement. En tout cas, Sena ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et lui souhaita une bonne soirée en quittant le local à son tour.

Ce soir-là, Hiruma ne prépara rien pour le match du lendemain. Il savait que son équipe avait 99 % de chance de gagner contre les Chameleons de Zokugaku. Il se coucha tôt mais fut incapable de s'endormir. Sena avait réveillé en lui un passé qu'il avait préféré oublier. Kurita et Musashi le savaient très bien : il était strictement interdit de parler de _lui_ en sa présence, même une simple évocation, ses initiales ou tout ce qui pourrait se rapporter à lui. Même parler de l'Angleterre était assez risqué en la présence d'Hiruma, mais généralement le démon prenait sur lui car on ne pouvait pas empêcher les gens de parler de ce pays, étant donné que mis à part les trois amis, personne n'avait connaissance de _son_ existence.

Hiruma tomba de fatigue dans les environs de trois heures du matin. Et son rêve ne concernait qu'une chose : le crash d'un avion au-dessus de l'océan, et les cris d'un enfant.

(Note de fin : J'DETESTE Mamori Anezaki. Elle est chiante et inutile. Donc elle sera peu présente.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Ouais alors en fait, j'adore mon OC, Gwenaël. J'le trouve crissement cool et j'suis certain qu'on serait grave potes s'il existait alors j'le met partout. PARTOUT.

Aussi, les chapitres seront très courts (en moyenne 3 pages sur OpenOffice), parce que le bac approche pour moi, et que quand j'prévois trop de pages (genre mes fics Marvel et Harry Potter) bah j'ai la flemme et j'mets trois mois à poster...

 **Chapitre 2** **– Retrouvailles**

Terrain de sport, à égale distance de Deimon et Zokugaku

C'était le dernier quart temps, et les Devil Bats menaient la danse. Le score était de 36 pour Deimon contre 16 pour Zokugaku. Hiruma avait été très clair sur un point : Rui Habashira était peut-être un trou d'cul, mais il était un trou d'cul honnête, et certainement pas un crevard.* Et pour cela, le quaterback avait demandé à son équipe de les laisser marquer des touchdown de temps en temps, histoire de sauver leur honneur, mais pas au point de gagner.

– Set !, cria Hiruma.

Kurita, Jûmonji, Toganô, Kuroki et Komusubi, les linemen, se placèrent correctement.

– Hut ! Hut ! Hut !, hurla encore le quaterback.

Kurita jeta le ballon à Hiruma par-dessous, et bloqua les linemen avec ses coéquipiers pour protéger Hiruma d'un éventuel placage, qui n'arriva évidemment pas face à ces incapables de Zokugaku. Le blond eut un léger rictus et passa le ballon à Sena qui sprinta derechef, évitant aisément les joueurs adverses et marqua un nouveau touchdown, faisant passer leur score à 42.

Ils remportèrent finalement le match une fois que le dernier quart temps eut touché à sa fin, et tous étaient contents, même Hiruma qui eut un sourire diabolique face à la mine de Habashira, bien qu'il s'agissait là probablement du dernier match qu'ils jouaient avec Musashi. Ses coéquipiers et amis lui offrirent une carte signée par tous, excepté Hiruma évidemment, et lui proposèrent une petite virée à Shibuya (ndla : quartier branché de Tokyo) pour fêter la victoire et aussi son départ, même si cet événement n'était pas vraiment propice à la fête. Le kicker accepta avec plaisir et toute l'équipe rentra bientôt au local pour le déjeuner.

Appartement d'Hiruma Yoichi

Il ne le reconnu pas immédiatement. A vrai dire, le Gwenaël qu'il avait connu avait beaucoup trop changé pour qu'il parvienne à le reconnaître directement. Non seulement il avait des airs de clochard assis comme ça sur un vieux sac de l'armée, mais en plus le physique était complètement différent. Le petit potelé boutonneux à l'air hagard en permanence avait disparu, et à la place se tenait un jeune homme plutôt grand, de la taille d'Hiruma dirons-nous, la peau nette, une jeune barbe et de longs cheveux noirs ramenés en un chignon lâche qui permettait à quelques mèches de s'accrocher dans les poils de barbe. Concernant l'ensemble, on pourrait dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un charmant jeune homme, séduisant même. En revanche, si Hiruma était mince, Yukimitsu était maigre, mais ce jeune homme-là, Gwenaël, n'était ni mince, ni maigre. Il était anorexique. C'était flagrant, et on voyait clairement que ses vêtements étaient beaucoup trop larges pour lui. Le visage émacié, les yeux sombres… Une jeune bourgeoise de bonne famille aurait dit qu'il était laid, mais le fait est qu'il n'était pas laid, car cette maigreur, cette apparence, faisait le charme de Gwenaël. Cela faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Ce qu'il était devenu, surtout. Et c'était quelque chose de très étrange pour le japonais qui lui faisait face, car il l'avait connu comme étant un bon vivant, toujours à manger quelque chose, souriant et futur linemen. Maintenant il n'était même plus possible de lui envisager une carrière sportive.

Hiruma fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum, toujours abasourdi de trouver son ami d'enfance devant sa porte, tordant nerveusement la hanse de son sac à la manière d'un Sena Kobayakawa qui doit annoncer qu'il a besoin d'aller au petit coin. Le quaterback n'était pas souvent surpris dans sa vie, mais là, c'était la plus grosse surprise de sa vie. Il retrouvait Gwenaël après cinq longues années durant lesquelles il avait fait son deuil, tout comme Musashi et Kurita. Car en effet, cinq ans auparavant, lorsque Gwenaël avait quitté le Japon pour retourner vivre en Angleterre, un avion s'était crashé et il n'y avait eut aucun survivant. Ne connaissant pas le numéro du vol et étant dans l'incapacité d'en apprendre plus sur les autres, les trois amis s'étaient fait une raison, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle de leur ami.

– Salut Hiruma, fit Gwenaël dans un japonais approximatif.

Le blond ne répondit que par un sourire. Un sourire étrange, mêlé de colère et de joie, car il était tiraillé entre les deux sentiments, ne savait pas pour lequel il devait opter. Et Gwenaël s'en contenta, suivant Hiruma lorsque celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Le brun n'avait pas oublié les manières du Japon, aussi retira-t-il directement ses chaussures avant d'entrer complètement.

Un silence total régnait dans la pièce principale, et Hiruma se contenta de déposer un peignoir et tout le nécessaire dans la salle de bain pour que Gwenaël se lave : celui-ci déposa ses affaires dans l'entrée et s'enferma dans la petite pièce, comprenant qu'Hiruma avait besoin de temps pour encaisser son retour soudain et que c'était le seul moyen qu'il soit tranquille chez lui.

Le démon prit son portable et envoya un message à Musashi, puis à Kurita.

 _Gwenaël est vivant. Il est chez moi._

 _A tout à l'heure à Shibuya, il sera avec moi._

 _Hiruma._

La réponse de Kurita fut immédiate, mais celle de Musashi se faisait attendre. Si le premier était aux anges, le second était perplexe.

Hiruma déposa son portable sur le coin de la table basse et patienta. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il être réellement en colère ? Devait-il en vouloir à Gwenaël de se pointer devant chez lui comme ça, en mode « Hey salut j'suis vivant ! » ? Ou bien devait-il respecter le passé et étreindre le futur ? Si Gwenaël était là, dans cet état, et probablement de lui-même, c'est qu'il avait dû passer cinq années difficiles et peut-être qu'il était dans le trouble présentement. En tout cas, une question turlupinait le démon plus que les autres : comment diable avait-il trouvé cet appartement ? En dehors de Musashi et Kurita, personne n'était au courant de son adresse, pas même le lycée ou son père.

Gwenaël sorti enfin de la salle de bain, en pyjama noir, emmitouflé dans le peignoir tout de même. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et tombait en une cascade toujours humide sur ses épaules. Il se racla la gorge comme pour annoncer sa présence au blond qui se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il prépara des infusions de thé.

– Je sais que je viens sans prévenir mais…

– On a fait notre deuil, coupa Hiruma.

– Votre deuil ?, s'étonna Gwenaël.

– Un avion qui partait presque en même temps que le tient s'est craché alors qu'il allait en Europe. On a cru que c'était le tient, et on n'a jamais eut de nouvelles de toi ensuite. On en a conclu que t'étais mort.

Le brun prit place sur le canapé, abasourdi. Lui qui s'était persuadé que ses amis n'avaient jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec lui, il s'était fourvoyé. Bon, il n'avait jamais perdu espoir ceci étant dit, car durant ces cinq années passées à Londres, il n'avait pensé qu'au Japon.

– Mon père m'a empêché d'avoir des contact extérieurs au Royaume-Unis, fit Gwenaël. Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous recontacter. J'ai fugué il y a quelques jours après ma majorité, et j'ai pris l'avion.

– Pour venir directement ici ?, s'étonna Hiruma.

– Où aurais-je pu aller ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous oublier, vous étiez mes seuls amis. Je suis désolé de…

– C'était pas ta faute, fuckin' chieur, coupa Hiruma en déposant les tasses de thé sur la table basse, prenant place à côté de son ami. On a toujours su que nos darons étaient des connards.

Gwenaël attira soudainement Hiruma dans une étreinte fraternelle et le serra contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouée de sauvetage qu'il ne voulait pas la lâcher, et qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas lâcher. Hiruma ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il savait que Gwenaël avait toujours eut un peu peur des contacts humains, et lorsqu'il faisait ce genre de choses, c'est qu'il en avait besoin. Alors il passa ses bras autour de Gwenaël, reproduisant les mêmes gestes que sa mère pour le réconforter après un cauchemar lorsqu'il était enfant. Dessinant de légers cercles au creux de son dos pour l'apaiser, lui montrer qu'il était là.

– Tu m'as tellement manqué p'tite trace, fit Gwenaël en mettant fin à l'étreinte.

– Et toi donc vieille merde, répliqua Hiruma en prenant son thé qu'il commença à siroter.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut très agréable. Ils devisèrent sur leur parcours respectifs, se racontant toutes sortes d'anecdotes, jouant à la console et buvant du thé. Hiruma se sentait bien, et il proposa même à Gwenaël de s'installer avec lui. Son ami lui avoua qu'il avait l'intention de le lui demander, et passa un coup de fils à Alfred pour que celui-ci lui fasse parvenir le reste de ses affaires par colis. Le majordome accepta, mais se permit de mettre son protégé en garde : son père avait payé les services de japonais pour le retrouver et le ramener au Royaume-Unis.

– Et s'il a engagé des Yakuzas ?, paniqua Gwenaël après avoir raccroché.

– Qu'ils viennent, rit Hiruma. Je suis armé aussi. Et j'ai des informations sur n'importe qui.

– T'es démoniaque.

– La légende raconte que j'ai vendu mon âme au Diable et que j'ai pris sa place, fit le quaterback sur un ton humble qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Gwenaël rit. Mais la perspective qu'il puisse mettre Hiruma en danger en restant chez lui le terrorisait, bien que le blond lui assura le contraire plusieurs fois et fit dévier la conversation sur le football américain pour lui changer les idées. Hiruma lui expliqua qu'ils avaient gagné le Christmas Bowl en parvenant à battre les Teikoku Alexanders, et que désormais ils allaient essayer de remporter la World Cup Youth qui aurait lieu aux États-Unis dans huit mois très précisément.

– Ça doit fait deux ans que j'ai pas touché un ballon ou même enfilé un dossard, murmura Gwenaël. Sinon je me serais porté volontaire.

– Dans ton état ?, railla Hiruma. T'as que la peau et les os. Tu te ferais broyer.

– C'est pas le physique qui compte trou d'cul !, répliqua le brun.

– Si tu tiens vraiment à représenter le Japon avec nous, il va falloir te remplumer, et aussi te faire bosser dur pour être à notre niveau. T'es sûr de vouloir ça ?

– Bien sûr que oui. J'ai pas pu venir avec vous au Christmas Bowl, alors je viendrais avec vous à la World Cup Youth.

(*Si vous avez capté la référence aux Gardiens de la Galaxie, vous êtes supers pis j'vous aime.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** J'savais que j'aurais pas beaucoup de lecteurs, mais à ce point… *vide intersidéral* xD

 **Chapitre 3** **– Shibuya**

Gwenaël n'était pas trop partant pour aller rencontrer toute l'équipe d'Hiruma, mais celui-ci le menaça si bien qu'il se vit obligé d'accepter. Il dû se changer, et Hiruma fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit vraiment à quel point Gwenaël était maigre. On aurait dit qu'il avait été sous-alimenté.

– Va vraiment falloir te réalimenter correctement fuckin' anorexique.

– J'suis pas anorexique Hiruma, dit pas d'conneries.

Le blond se retourna et retira son t-shirt, se plaçant face à son ami.

– Compare toi-même, dit-il. On dit de moi que je suis trop mince.

– J'suis maigre c'est tout…

La conversation pris fin ici, et les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement d'Hiruma, prenant directement la direction du métro. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le blond réexpliqua quelques bases de Japonais au brun, lui disant que ses coéquipiers n'étaient pas tous très doués en anglais, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée à faire l'interprète.

Une fois dans le métro, bondé à cette heure de débauche, ils parvinrent à trouver des places assises, et s'installèrent sans mot dire. Gwenaël était heureux d'être de retour au Japon, et il souhaitait profiter de ce qu'il voyait. De plus, Hiruma ne semblait pas enclin à entamer une conversation en publique. Il sorti d'ailleurs son portable pour envoyer un message à Kurita.

 _Gwen est très maigre, donc fragile._

 _T'avise pas de le blesser fuckin' grosse vache._

 _On est dans le métro. A tout à l'heure._

 _Hiruma._

Il rangea son portable, et intima à Gwenaël de se préparer car ils descendaient à la prochaine station. Une fois descendus, les deux amis entreprirent de monter les marches menant à la surface, et regardèrent partout autour d'eux, cherchant les autres du regard. Gwenaël aperçu Kurita et l'indiqua à Hiruma d'un coup de coude, puis d'un signe de tête en direction du linemen qui discutait avec une bande de clampins.

– De sacrés clampins, fit Hiruma, mais c'est avec eux qu'on a gagné le Christmas Bowl.

– Oh, j'ignorais que c'était eux. Ils ont l'air chétif.

– Ces deux-là oui.

Ils traversèrent la rue et Kurita fondit immédiatement en larme. Il se retenait clairement de prendre son ami d'enfance dans ses bras, car il comprenait maintenant le message d'Hiruma et ne souhaitait pas le blesser avec sa force de brute.

– T'es en retard de cinq ans, Gwen, dit Musashi et sortant du bureau de tabac.

– Ouais et vous m'avez cru morts, je sais… Un connard pour père et voilà ce qui arrive hein !

Les autres Devil Bats regardaient les trois hommes discuter et se sentaient de trop au milieu de cette amitié fraternelle qui les liait. Finalement, Kurita se rendit compte du blanc qui les entourait pendait qu'il prenait des nouvelles de son ami, et décida de faire les présentations.

– On en oublierait presque les bonnes manières !, s'exclama-t-il confus. Voilà Sena…

Sena voulu lui serrer la main mais Gwenaël recula légèrement.

– Il est contre, fit Hiruma. Le toucher, tout ça.

– J'suis pas contre, j'suis haptaphobe, je contrôle pas ça, rectifia Gwenaël. C'est une peur.

– Euh…, poursuivit Kurita, voilà Raimon, mais on l'appelle Monta, ensuite les trois frères Jûmonji, Toganô et Kuroki, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment frères… Hm, Komusubi, Taki, et enfin Suzuna et Mamori. Il y a deux autres joueurs, Ishimaru et Yukimitsu, mais ils n'ont pas pu venir.

– Et Mamori et moi ne restons pas, dit Suzuna. On va faire du shopping.

Mamori qui n'avait pas quitté Gwenaël des yeux, horrifiée par sa maigreur, secoua la tête comme pour se gifler mentalement et approuva, puis elles quittèrent le petit groupe. Ledit groupe entra dans un restaurant de grillade et s'installèrent à une table. Aussitôt, l'anglais s'assit entre Hiruma et Musashi, peu désireux d'être trop près de personnes qu'il ne connaît pas encore. Une conversation sur le football américain s'engagea, même si Monta faisait références au base-ball, le sport qu'il aurait voulu pratiquer. Ce fut à ce moment que Jûmonji, très intéressé par Gwenaël, posa quelques questions.

– Mais alors, euh, Gwenaël, c'est ça… ?

– Ouais.

– Tu jouais au football américain avec eux avant ?, dit Jûmonji en désignant les trois acolytes.

– J'ai participé à des entraînements, répondit Gwenaël. Mais je jouais dans une équipe en Angleterre, jusqu'à ce que mon père le découvre et me fasse suivre pour m'en empêcher.

– Sérieux ?, s'étonna Musashi.

– Ouais, alors pour me venger, j'ai sombré dans la drogue.

Un silence de mort se fit, et Hiruma cessa toute activité sur son ordinateur pour planter son regard sur son ami barbu. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait l'air mal en point. Il était probablement en manque, ou venait juste d'en sortir.

– Quoi ?, fit Gwenaël. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'honnêteté !

– On en reparlera, dit Hiruma sur un ton qui signifiait que toute cette histoire était loin d'être terminée et que des explications étaient attendues.

Jûmonji n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer sur sa lancée, mais Gwenaël tourna la tête vers lui, signifiant qu'il attendait la suite.

– Et euh, puisque tu as peur du touché, ce n'était pas un problème ?

– Non, répondit Hiruma à sa place, pianotant sur son ordinateur. Enfin, comme il était gros avant, il était destiné à être lineman avec Kurita, mais maintenant il a plutôt le gabarit d'un receveur ou d'un kicker. Pourquoi pas d'un runnerback, même.

– Et donc ?

– Eh ? C'est pourtant évident fuckin' trouduc, dit Hiruma. Comme il a peur du toucher, il fera tout pour ne pas être plaqué. Donc il est forcément rapide, et très agile. Et comme il est fin, c'est un sacré atout. Il peut jouer à tous les postes, sauf celui de linemen.

– Vu comme ça…

Musashi proposa à Hiruma de prendre Gwenaël dans l'équipe pour le remplacer, mais le blond secoua la tête. Gwenaël se renfrogna mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même concernant ce refus. Le quaterback expliqua que Gwenaël était bien trop maigre pour le moment, et Sena intervint en disant que Yukimitsu était maigre également, et que lui-même était plutôt chétif, mais Hiruma le coupa violemment, sortant une arme et disant « Y a une sacré différence entre maigre et anorexique, fuckin' nabot ! »

S'ensuivit une conversation sur le meilleur moyen de remplumer Gwenaël le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible. Kurita lui proposa un régime, mais Hiruma secoua la tête : Gwenaël ne devait pas reprendre que du gras, mais aussi du muscle. Et pour ça, il avait besoin d'un régime adéquat.

– Pour l'entraînement, il va falloir voir avec différent gars doués dans leur domaine pour te superviser une fois que tu seras assez en forme pour jouer, dit Hiruma.

– A qui tu penses ?, demanda le brun. Même si je connais personne, dit toujours, je jugerais par la tronche de tes potes.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Hiruma en fit frémir plus d'un.

– Pour le poste de receveur, on va y aller gentiment avec Sakuraba de Ôjô White Knights, et Taka des Teikoku Alexanders, dit-il alors. Pour le poste de quaterback, moi-même, et peut-être Kidd de Seibu Wild Gunman. Ensuite, pour le poste de runnerback, Sena ici présent et Yamato des Teikoku Alexanders. Et pour finir, au poste de lineman…

Gwenaël eut un mauvais pressentiment rien qu'en voyant la tête de certains qui semblaient avoir deviné.

– Agon Kongô.

Sena, comme beaucoup d'autres, écarquilla les yeux.

– T'es pas sérieux ?, couina le petit runnerback.

– Et pourquoi pas ?, dit dédaigneusement Hiruma.

– Il va n'en faire qu'une bouchée !

Gwenaël dégluti et entreprit de manger ses grillade sans rien dire alors que Jûmonji, Kuroki et Toganô lui adressait leurs plus sincères condoléances. Alors le brun demanda à en savoir plus sur ce Agon, et chaque Devil Bats lui donna son ressenti sur Agon. Monta entreprit ensuite de lui expliquer clairement qu'Agon était une véritable brute, misogyne et macho. Musashi se permit même de rappeler la fois où il a écraser la tête d'Hiruma contre le sol du terrain. Le démon sorti son arme et la pointa sur le fuckin' vieillard et le menaça, mais Musashi était insensible à ce genre de choses. Gwenaël jura de détruire ce cloporte s'il retouchait Hiruma, et celui-ci parti à rire.

– Ça c'est un rire forcé, dit Gwenaël.

– C'est un vrai rire !, répliqua Hiruma en se dressant contre son ami.

– Totalement forcé.

– J'te dis que c'est un vrai rire, authentique, hystérique, pour la bonne raison que t'as pas l'ombre d'une chance face à Agon dans ton état actuel de drogué en manque.

– J'suis pas en manque !, répliqua vertement Gwenaël. Par contre j'espère qu'ils sont mignons tes potes, parce que pour ça, j'suis effectivement en manque.

Hiruma ricana et lui dit qu'il n'était pas en mesure de juger et qu'il ferait mieux de demander à Jûmonji, puis lui dit que son coach de réalimentation serait Shin des Ôjô White Knights.

(Encore une fois, la dernière conversation est un clin d'oeil aux Gardiens de la Galaxie ! x))


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Bon, ben j'ai rien à dire. Enjoy la suite. x)

 **Chapitre 4** **– Choix et débuts**

\- Appartement d'Hiruma Yôichi -

Une fois rentrés, Gwenaël s'affala sur le canapé, exténué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir avec autant de gens, et toutes ces conversations, certes intéressantes, l'avaient épuisé. Il passa un bras derrière sa tête et regarda Hiruma se déchausser à son tour et ranger ses affaires. Ceci fait, le blond vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, et poussa ses jambes.

– Donc tu te drogue, dit-il sèchement.

– J'me suis drogué, rectifia le brun. Puis j'suis allé en cure de désintox, et j'ai replongé, et ainsi de suite, pendant deux ans.

– Et là ?

– Ça fait deux mois que j'ai rien touché Donc je commence à avoir besoin d'une drogue de substitution.

– Comme ?

L'anglais expliqua à Hiruma que lorsqu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il était en mesure de se passer de drogue. Autrement dit, il devait trouver la bonne personne, pour une durée indéterminée.

– K, fit Hiruma. Alors j'vais te montrer des photos de tous les types que j'ai cités tout à l'heure, et celui que tu trouvera le plus beau, t'auras juste à le séduire. Sinon, tu peux toujours tenter quelque chose avec Jûmonji. Il me semble qu'il est de ce bord-là lui aussi.

– D'accord, montre-moi ça, bailla Gwenaël.

Hiruma fouilla dans un tiroir de la table basse et en sorti un paquet de feuilles, de photos et de notes diverses. Il dit à Gwenaël de lui dire oui, non, ou peut-être à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait une photo. Au final, sur les huit et quelques photos que le démon montra à son ami, dans la sélection des joueurs étant en mesure de l'aider, l'anglais barbu n'en retint que trois : Yamato Takeru, Marco Reiji et Shien Mushanokoji, alias Kidd.

Hiruma prit une gorgée de son thé allongea ses jambes sur la table. Le barbu avachit à son côté prit une autre photo et la tourna vers son ami.

– Hiruma Yôichi, dit-il amusé. Quaterback des Deimon Devil Bats. Diabolique, drôle, extrêmement doué à son poste… Séduisant, sexy, un physique parfait… Gay as hell, ajouta-t-il en anglais.

Un énorme sourire étira les lèvres du blond, dévoilant ses dents démoniaque, et il plongea son regard noir dans celui, bleu, de son ami.

– Alors ?

– J'le retiens aussi, murmura Gwenaël avec un sourire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Hiruma le laissa dormir sur le canapé et alla se coucher dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit sur son ami et se demanda à partir de quel moment il avait bien pu devenir un Don Juan pareil avec les hommes. Le démon se dit que son ami allait briser un paquet de coeur ici, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à son tour.

\- Lycée Ôjô, gymnase -

Les réveils matinaux n'étant pas la tasse de thé de Gwenaël, il arriva en retard avec Hiruma, lequel était très énervé car ponctuel d'ordinaire. Il était cependant parvenu à réunir tous les types dont il avait besoin pour la remise à niveau du fuckin' anorexique. Seul un manquait à l'appel, et il s'agissait d'Agon. A la place son frère jumeau Unsui était venu pour rapporter ensuite ses impressions à son frère.

Sitôt dans la salle d'entraînement, où il y avait non seulement ceux qu'Hiruma avait appelé mais aussi tous les joueurs de Deimon afin qu'ils s'entraînent aussi, le coach d'Ôjô, Gunpei Shôji, demanda à Gwenaël de se déshabiller et de se peser. Hiruma lui avait en effet fait part des problèmes de santé de son ami et demandait un avis d'expert.

L'anglais se déshabilla sans rien dire, même s'il se sentait un peu gêné. Déjà, il pensait que des présentations allaient se faire, et au lieu de ça, il se retrouvait presque torse nu devant une majorité de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui fit rire Hiruma aux éclats, évidemment. Mais pas le reste de ceux qui étaient présent pour la « pesée ».

– Environ un mètre soixante-dix, commenta Shin en le regardant de haut en bas. Combien pèse-t-il, coach ?

– Quarante kilos. C'est trop peu pour quelqu'un de cet âge et de cette taille.

– Haha, j'ai prit quatre cent grammes depuis hier, fit Gwenaël.

Shôji intima au jeune homme de se rhabiller, puis Shin donna un papier à Hiruma. Le quaterback haussa un sourcil et prit le papier. Le dépliant, il lu un planning de régime.

– J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vivait avec toi temporairement, fit Shin. Je compte sur toi pour veiller à ce qu'il respecte scrupuleusement ce régime afin qu'il reprenne du poids.

– Tu peux compter sur moi, fuckin' bizarre.

Tous ceux qui devaient superviser l'entraînement de Gwenaël se mirent d'accord pour qu'il fasse quelques tests : commençant par le développé-couché, où l'anglais ne parvenait pas à soulever plus de quinze kilos sans que ses bras ne tremblent affreusement. A la course de quarante yards (36m), cependant, il fit des merveilles, car il arrivait à les courir en cinq secondes pile, comme la majorité des joueurs de son âge qui sont en bonne santé.

Il ne parvint pas à lancer le ballon correctement car son bras se mis à trembler délibérément. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne s'agissait pas de fatigue ou d'un poids bien trop lourd, mais effectivement du manque de drogue. Hiruma le remarqua et avait une petite idée pour stopper le tremblement mais refusait catégoriquement de se dévoiler à tous ces fuckin' clampins en enlaçant son ami. Plutôt crever, tiens !

– Oh, fit soudain Gwenaël en claquant des doigts. J'ai oublié de préciser un truc.

– Quoi encore ?, demanda Hiruma.

– Arrête d'être désagréable deux secondes dans ta vie p'tite trace, grogna le brun en se baissant.

Il remonta son pantalon jusqu'au dessus de son genou gauche : une prothèse remplaçait son pieds jusqu'au dessous du genou. L'articulation n'était donc pas gênée et il pouvait courir normalement, mais il expliqua qu'il pensait nécessaire de le dire tout de suite au cas où cela pose des problèmes pour la World Cup Youth.

– Que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Yamato, fasciné qu'un « infirme » puisse courir normalement avec un bout de jambe en moins.

– Je sais pas, mes parents me l'ont jamais dit. D'ailleurs je m'en fiche, ça m'empêche pas de vivre.

Hiruma n'eut pas même le temps hurler à Yamato de ne pas le faire que celui-ci, d'humeur amicale, tapota l'épaule de Gwenaël qui se raidit et se dégagea brusquement, faisant sursauter l'autre. Le quaterback ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il fallait faire en cas de crise d'haptaphobie, bien que sa mère ait eut le même genre de problème. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut s'approcher rapidement de son ami qui frottait frénétiquement son épaule, apeuré, et de lui verser deux bouteilles d'eau fraîche dessus.

Le brun sursauta et hyperventila durant de nombreuses secondes tandis que les autres étaient tiraillés entre rire et être inquiets. Une chance que la majorité des personnes présentes ne prêtait pas attention à lui en continuait de s'entraîner.

– Le fuckin' anorexique est haptaphobe. Il a peur du toucher, d'être toucher etc, expliqua Hiruma d'un ton exaspéré. S'il décide que vous pouvez le toucher, vous pouvez. Sinon, il stresse et risque de s'étouffer dans sa propre bave.

– Arrête de dire des conneries trou d'cul !, pesta l'anglais après s'être calmé.

Shôji, l'entraîneur d'Ôjô, intervint en hurlant que « ce gosse » avait besoin de travailler et non de prendre une douche au milieu du gymnase, urgence ou pas. Le jeune barbu se releva derechef et enfila la tenue qu'on lui tendait. Aussitôt qu'il fut changé, Yamato s'excusa et le laissa partir avec Sakuraba et Taki, afin d'apprendre les bases du poste de receveur.

Hiruma pianota sur son ordinateur tout le long de l'entraînement, et se demanda si tout ça n'allait pas un peu vite. A peine un jour était passé depuis l'arrivée de son ami et le voilà déjà qui commençait un entraînement intensif et un régime riche et strict pour qu'il reprenne du poil de la bête. Et cette vieille méthode de drague de la veille, qui l'avait bien fait sourire mais qui au final pourrait presque paraître sérieuse… Après tout, Gwenaël était un bourreau des cœurs, de ce qu'il lui avait raconté la veille, juste après son arrivé.

Sérieuse ou pas, cette petite phase de drague n'allait sûrement pas durer, car déjà Marco, faisant fi de la présence de Taki et Sakuraba, s'intéressait à Gwenaël. Et si le démon avait envisagé la possibilité d'une quelconque relation plus qu'amicale entre lui et son ami, c'était trop tard désormais. Mais après tout, il avait la possibilité de se rabattre sur Kidd, son amant de temps en temps, si jamais il se sentait trop frustré de ne pas être la cause du bonheur de Gwenaël. Parce que, oui, Hiruma avait un faible pour son ami. Il pouvait le nier si les autres émettaient des hypothèses, il savait comme dissuader les gens de fouiner davantage, mais à lui-même, il ne le pouvait pas. C'était bien trop flagrant pour qu'il puisse se dire « Non, c'est faux, je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour lui, il s'agit de mon ami d'enfance » avec en tête un fond rose à paillette et des violons. Non, Hiruma savait très bien ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Peut-être n'était-ce que passager ? C'est ce qu'il s'était dit au début, mais Hiruma avait toujours beaucoup aimé la personnalité de Gwenaël avant son physique. Et maintenant, il aimait vraiment les deux. Le petit moche et gros était devenu beau et (trop) mince, mais il avait de l'assurance, et c'était un geek. Quoi de mieux pour une relation « amoureuse » que d'être avec un geek ?

Le blond fit éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum, et une ombre sur sa droite le fit relever la tête de son écran d'ordinateur. Il s'agissait de Kidd.

– J'pourrais presque croire que t'as entendu mes pensées, fuckin' cow-boy, dit Hiruma.

– Ah vraiment ?

– Si t'es partant, Gwen s'en tape que tu squatte ce soir. Et j'ai putain d'envie de toi.

– Avec grand plaisir, répondit Kidd.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** J'ai eu une revieeeeew ! xD Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde présentement haha ! Merci Sacha Habashira pour ta review !

REPOST, parce qu'il y a eut un énorme problème, et je m'excuse de la gêne occasionnée ! Voilà donc le chapitre "normal", si ça fonctionne bien. (Merci encore Sacha Habashira pour m'avoir prévenu)

 **Chapitre 5 – Mise à l'épreuve**

Un mois plus tard, Hiruma ramena Kidd une énième fois, un soir, non sans lui bander les yeux pour que le cow-boy ne sache pas où son sex-friend vivait. Ils trouvèrent là la voisine, une grand-mère qu'Hiruma respectait, qui leur annonça qu'elle avait récupéré tous les colis reçus dans la matinée. Gwenaël la remercia et entreprit de s'installer du mieux qu'il pu après avoir déballé toutes ses affaires, demandant parfois à Hiruma s'il pouvait poser telle ou telle chose à tel ou tel endroit.

Ils dînèrent dans le calme : Gwenaël était exténué et n'aspirait qu'à dormir, tandis qu'Hiruma attendait simplement que son ami soit couché et endormi pour faire sa partie de jambes en l'air avec le quaterback des Seibu Wild Gunman.

– Oh, Hiruma, fit l'anglais.

– Hm ?

– Est-ce que j'dois payer un loyer au fait ?

– C'est mon carnet de menaces qui paye le loyer, répondit le blond, provoquant un rire chez son ami mais aussi chez Kidd.

Ensuite, ils discutèrent de tactiques de jeu, de la World Cup Youth, jusqu'à ce que Gwenaël pose sa tête sur ses bras croisés, somnolant tranquillement. Il était bien, au Japon. Il avait des amis et il commençait à reprendre du poil de la bête : déjà huit kilos de pris, et il avait aussi repris du muscle ainsi que de l'endurance. Shin et Shôji avaient même dit à Hiruma qu'un match d'entraînement pour revoir les tactiques et autres serait bientôt envisageable, à condition que les autres joueurs le ménage un peu, au risque de le blesser.

Plus tard, alors que Gwenaël commençait à s'endormir, Hiruma et Kidd commençaient les préliminaires : le blond menait la danse, car il avait horreur d'être soumis. Puis ils furent arrêtés par un hurlement, suivit d'un bruit sourd et de pas précipité. Une porte s'ouvrit et les deux quaterback entendirent courir jusque dans le salon.

– Hiruma !, s'écria Gwenaël.

Le blond soupira, et Kidd lui dit d'y aller, qu'ils reprendraient ensuite. Hiruma se leva, enfila un caleçon et sorti de sa chambre.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a fuckin' anorexique ?, grogna-t-il.  
– Y a une PUTAIN d'araignée dans la chambre d'amis, elle m'a marché dessus et je sais pas où elle est, je dors plus jamais dans cette pièce tant qu'elle n'est pas morte et enterrée à des kilomètres d'ici !  
– Dors sur le canapé et fais pas chier saleté d'anglais précieux !

Gwenaël allait répliquer lorsque Kidd sorti de la chambre d'Hiruma, en caleçon également, muni d'un verre et d'un bout de papier qui traînaient par là.

– Laisse Hiruma, je vais m'en occuper.

Hiruma leva les mains, laissant comprendre "OK démerde-toi fuckin' cow-boy", puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Gwenaël, enroulé dans sa couette.

– Tu fais chier sérieux.  
– Excuse-moi Hiruma.  
– C'était bien parti, maintenant j'suis plus du tout dans le trip.

Gwenaël pouffa de rire et le quaterback lui décocha un regard assassin. Kidd pénétra dans le salon à ce moment-là, tenant le verre fermé avec le papier. Dedans, l'araignée ne bougeait plus et s'était tassée contre une paroi du verre. Le cow-boy ouvrit une fenêtre et la laissa dehors, au grand dam de Gwenaël qui était persuadé qu'elle reviendrait se venger un jour. Cependant, il fut rassuré et tomba comme une masse une fois couché de nouveau, et les deux quaterback purent enfin revenir à leurs activités : ceci dit, le blond avait du mal à s'y remettre, car une fois perturbé par un élément extérieur à sa partie de jambes en l'air, impossible de se concentrer de nouveau pour assurer.

\- Lycée Ôjô, gymnase -

Cette fois-ci encore, les deux amis arrivèrent en retard à l'entraînement, mais la cause était tout autre : Hiruma était écroulé de rire, son rire inhumain, alors qu'il était assis dans un fauteuil à roulettes, attaché à une corde elle-même attachée à Gwenaël qui soufflait comme un buffle, exténué.

– Mais pourquoi on doit venir jusqu'ici alors qu'on pourrait aller à Deimon !, s'écria-t-il en s'écroulant sur les tatamis au sol. OU A ZOKUGAKU.

– Parce que ce lycée à égale distance des autres lycées les plus proches, répliqua Shin. Tu as traîné Hiruma jusqu'ici en courant ?

– Bah, ouais, il a des trucs compromettants sur moi ce con !

Le blond reparti à rire. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait surpris Gwenaël, en caleçon, danser et chanter en écoutant du Queen à fond dans un casque audio. Le démon n'avait alors pas indiqué sa présence et avait filmé le tout, ajoutant ainsi son ami à son carnet de menaces, mais il avait fait croire à celui-ci qu'il tenait des informations bien pires, car dans un sens, le fuckin' anglais se fichait bien qu'une vidéo de lui dansant sur du Queen en caleçon lui rapporterait plus de succès que de menaces de morts ou autres conneries du genre. Ce n'était pas très glorifiant et certainement pas le meilleur moyen pour se trouver quelqu'un, mais bon, ça restait drôle.

– T'es quand même une bonne grosse merde de m'faire ça, Hiruma, fit le barbu une fois qu'il eut récupéré son souffle. Me semble pas que tu aies des trucs compromettants sur Musashi ou Kurita.

– Plus que tu n'peux l'imaginer fuckin' geek.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un silence énorme dans le gymnase, car Agon Kongô venait de faire son entrée, accompagné de son frère jumeau Unsui. Effectivement, Unsui avait convaincu Agon de venir, lui ayant assuré que Gwenaël valait le coup d'être entraîné. Agon repoussa donc une de ses dreadlocks et plongea un regard dédaigneux dans celui de l'anglais, qui se leva.

– OK, dit Agon. Tout le monde en tenue, on va faire un match.

– What ?, répondit Gwenaël alors qu'un Hiruma hilare le poussait pour qu'il se change.

– Les Devil Tanches contre Ôjô et moi, grogna Agon.

Gwenaël mit sa tenue après que Sena et Monta lui ait montré comment attacher telle ou telle sangle de l'équipement de protection, car les modèles japonais étaient différents des modèles anglais. Ils allèrent ensuite sur le terrain situé à côté d'Ôjô, et se placèrent pour un match d'entraînement. Agon prévint Unsui qu'il y avait intérêt à ce qu'il ne se soit pas déplacé pour rien, et le match allait débuté, avec un Gwenaël plus qu'anxieux. Hiruma le rassura et lui disant qu'il ferait d'abord jouer Sena et Monta. Taki, lui, était déçu car Gwenaël avait pris sa place au poste de tight end, là où l'anglais excellait.

– Set !, fit Hiruma. Hut ! Hut !

Aussitôt, il passa le ballon à Sena qui parti comme une flèche puis se fit tacler par Shin : il voulait voir comment Gwenaël jouait, s'il était aussi bon que Kurita l'avait dit, s'il avait gagné en rapidité, etc. Aussi avait-il fait exprès de se faire plaquer. Hiruma comprendrait.

Enfin, après de multiples passes à Monta et Sena, un score serré et un Agon pressé, ce fut au tour de Gwenaël. Il était déterminé, mais aussi stressé, car il avait longuement discuté d'Agon avec Unsui et il savait ce qui l'attendait qu'il se faisait attraper. Et ce jour-là, il ne valait mieux pas qu'on le touche, car il était dans un mauvais jour.

– Set !, hurla Hiruma. Hut !

Gwenaël s'élança, et Hiruma lui donna le ballon, lui murmura « Montre-lui à quel point tes couilles sont remplies fuckin' geek ! ». Ledit geek était confiant après cette phrase prononcée par son ami, mais il entendit Shôji dire à Shin de s'occuper de lui aussi. Alors Hiruma lui lança :

– Pas de quartier, bouge ton cul et marque !

Le brun serra le ballon contre lui, passa au milieu de la ligne sans se soucier du peu d'espace dont il disposait pour passer et bouscula les joueurs avec tant de détermination qu'il se dit qu'il aurait pu passer la ligne sans même que Kurita et les autres n'aient eut à la bouger un peu pour lui laisser une possibilité de passer.

D'un coup d'épaule, il envoya Takami, la quaterback d'Ôjô, au sol, alors qu'il essayait de le tacler tant bien que mal, et poursuivit sa traversée du terrain. Il restait environ trente yards avant e touchdown, et devant lui l'attendaient Shin, puis Agon. Le premier s'avançait déjà à toute berzingue, et commença à lancer son Trident Tackle. Gwenaël avança sa main et repoussa le bras de son adversaire avant de passer son bras derrière son dos et de le pousser de toute la force de son bras : ce simple geste, que personne n'avait pensé à faire auparavant, tant le Trident Tackle était réputé, suffit à déstabiliser Shin qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol, provoquant un rire démoniaque d'Hiruma.

Ce fut au tour d'Agon de foncer sur lui, mais Gwenaël l'évita, usant par la suite de la même technique pour le faire tomber, mais le dreadeux ne se fit pas avoir car il avait déjà vu la technique et n'était pas surpris. Il se retourna pour foncer de nouveau sur le tight end de Deimon. Proche de la ligne d'en-but, cependant, à environ vingt yards désormais selon ses calculs, Gwenaël se dit qu'il se devait de marquer. De prouver à tous les trous d'cul qui l'avaient sous-estimé qu'il était capable de se bouger le cul. Et quand Agon balança un bras pour l'attraper et le tacler violemment, Gwenaël tourna la tête l'espace d'un instant, effaré à l'idée que ce crétin ose ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, et posa sa main sur le casque d'Agon. Celui-ci compris trop tard, cependant, car déjà l'anglais exerçait une puissante pression sur le casque, enfonçant son adversaire dans le sol et fonçant au touchdown.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Je m'excuse pour le chapitre précédent, j'avais pas trop d'inspiration, alors y a beaucoup de trucs un peu nul genre l'arachnophobie de Gwenaël et le fait qu'Hiruma ait un plan cul régulier aussi ! xD Voilà voilà, enjoy !

WARNING – YAOI y a des choses sérieuses qui vont commencer les enfants. C'est le moment d'arrêter de lire jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

 **Chapitre 6 – Inondation et première fois.**

Agon reconnu la manière dont il avait enfoncé Hiruma dans le sol, quelques mois auparavant, et il se dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être là d'une vengeance personnelle. En tous cas, cette petite tanche venait de le ridiculiser devant les joueurs d'Ôjô et de Deimon, et il allait marquer un touchdown.

Le touchdown fut mémorable pour certains : Gwenaël, qui portait le dossard 31, non seulement venait de faire mordre la poussière à Agon au sens propre du terme, mais en plus s'était retourné en faisant des petits pas de danses et marqua le touchdown en faisant le moonwalk de Michael Jackson. Hiruma éclata d'un rire étrange, comme à son habitude, après avoir reprit ses esprits, car le fait que Gwenaël, à peine remit de ses problèmes de santé, parvienne à déjouer Shin, puis Agon, était quelque chose de fabuleux à voir.

– Touchdown des Devil Bats !, hurla Doburoku qui servait d'arbitre.

Lors de la deuxième mi-temps, presque rien ne changea et le score était serré. Il était difficile aux joueurs d'Ôjô et à Agon de tacler Gwenaël, car celui-ci ne voulait vraiment pas être touché, et dès qu'il se faisait mettre au sol, il était plus énervé qu'avant, et ainsi de suite, rendant Hiruma plus hilare que jamais. Le démon se délectait de la colère de son ami, mais aussi du fait que plus il était énervé, moins les autres pouvait l'approcher, pas même lui. Et donc, leur victoire aurait dû être assurée, mais finalement, ce fut un match nul.

Aussitôt le match terminé, Agon s'approcha dangereusement de Gwenaël, et Shin et Unsui s'interposèrent. Le dreadeux les fixa dédaigneusement et garda alors ses distances pour annoncer à l'anglais ce qu'il comptait lui faire la prochaine fois qu'ils jouerait l'un contre l'autre.

– C'est toi qui finiras dans le bitume petite tanche, dit-il.

– Ouais, va donc hé grosse merde!, répliqua l'anglais une fois qu'Agon fut suffisamment éloigné pour avoir la flemme de faire demi-tour.

Hiruma ricana, mâchant son chewing-gum.

– Tu as fait d'énormes progrès, fit-il avec un sourire démoniaque. A ce rythme là tu vas obtenir la place pour la NFL.

– Y a une place pour la NFL à la World Cup Youth ?, s'étonna le brun.

– Et trois millions ce dollars à gagner aussi.

– Imagine le nombre de paquets de cartes Magic que je pourrais acheter avec tout ça…, dit Gwenaël d'un air songeur.

\- Appartement d'Hiruma Yôichi et Gwenaël Lancaster -

Hiruma préparait du thé pendant que Gwenaël prenait un bain. Il avait d'ailleurs laissé la porte ouvert et traînait dans l'eau depuis un moment déjà, faisant la conversation à son démon d'ami. Le quaterback n'était pas très partant pour dévoiler des choses sur lui, bien qu'étant conscient que Gwenaël n'était pas du genre à dévoiler les secrets et autres confessions.

– Comment t'as su que t'étais gay ?, demanda alors Gwenaël.

Hiruma réfléchi un moment avant de parler. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il l'avait su.

– J'en sais rien. Mais une chose est sûre, les femmes m'intéressent pas.

– Même pas Mamori ?

– C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Et toi comment tu sais ?

– Bah elle te tourne clairement autour. Et moi ma première fois avec une fille a été désastreuse et je préfère clairement les hommes.

– Je sais pour la fuckin' manager. Elle perd son temps.

Gwenaël haussa les épaules et se rappela que de là où il était, Hiruma ne pouvait pas le voir faire. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être tenter sa chance ce soir.

– J'dis ça comme ça, dit-il alors. J'l'aime pas. C'est physique j'crois. Elle m'énerve et j'la trouve laide.

– C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas grand-chose pour plaire, ricana Hiruma qui astiquait ses armes.

Gwenaël était stressé. Il avait toujours eut un faible pour son ami, en fait, même si à l'époque, c'était surtout une profonde admiration. Mais désormais, il avait clairement envie de se le faire. Et peut-être aller plus loin ? Il resta donc dans la baignoire le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que l'eau commence à tiédir, et qu'Hiruma ne se lève après l'avoir prévenu plusieurs fois, et ne vienne dans la salle de bain.

– J't'avais prévenu grosse feignasse, dit-il sans se soucier de la gêne qu'il pourrait causer à son ami. Sors de là j'veux me laver aussi.

Gwenaël ne réfléchi qu'une fois. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Jamais ? Non. Il savait qu'en forçant un peu, il avait ses chances avec Hiruma. Autant tenter tout de suite. Il eut un sourire qui fit hésiter Hiruma et attrapa son poignet, le tirant vers la baignoire. Le blond, par réflexe, s'appuya sur le bord avec son autre main.

– Oh, tu fais quoi là ?, grogna-t-il.

– Viens.

– Quoi ? Non, ça va inonder l''appartement !

Gwenaël ricana. Hiruma était dérangé par le fait que l'appartement risquait d'être inondé, et non par le fait de venir dans le bain avec lui. Il le tira par l'épaule et le quaterback bascula dans l'eau tiède, faisant déborder la baignoire par la même occasion. Puis le brun réfléchi plus sérieusement avant qu'Hiruma ne s'énerve. A quoi pouvait-il bien jouer ? Une envie soudaine de jouer comme un gamin ou un besoin irrépressible de s'envoyer en l'air directement ? Honnêtement, il n'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que son ami le mette dehors après ça.

– Gwen !, s'exclama le blond. T'es complètement malade, je suis habillé !

– Embrasse-moi Hiruma.

– Pardon ?

– Fais pas comme si t'avais rien entendu p'tite trace.

Hiruma fronça les sourcils, prenant conscience de leur position. Il était habillé, entre les jambes de Gwenaël qui était nu, le tout dans une eau tiède qui commençait sérieusement à refroidir, et l'autre lui demandait de l'embrasser. D'ordinaire, il était plutôt du genre à jeter son partenaire sur le lit et le baiser sauvagement. Parce que oui, il baisait. Il n'avait jamais fait l'amour. C'était deux choses totalement différentes, et le ton employé par ce crétin d'anglais indiquait clairement qu'il attendait un peu de douceur et de sentiments dans l'étreinte qu'il demandait. Hiruma ne se sentait pas capable de lui offrir ça. Une nuit mémorable, peut-être, mais uniquement sur le plan sexuel. Il n'était pas capable d'aimer comme n'importe qui pourrait le faire.

Mais il le fit. Il essaya d'être le plus doux possible. Et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, lequel ferma les yeux. Le baiser dura quelques longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Gwenaël n'attrape la nuque d'Hiruma pour l'attirer plus près de lui. Hiruma ne se laissa pas faire : même si le fuckin' geek avait reprit un peu de poids et de muscle, lui restait plus fort. Il se leva et sorti de la baignoire, soulevant Gwenaël et l'emmenant dans sa propre chambre, où il le jeta doucement sur le lit. Il voulait approfondir l'étreinte ? Pas de soucis. Il allait être servi, le british : retirant son t-shirt et débouclant sa ceinture, Hiruma vint se placer au-dessus de Gwenaël, qui frissonna. Posant de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de son ami, le blond se demanda s'il pouvait toucher Gwenaël ou non. Celui-ci dégrafa le pantalon de son capitaine, signifiant que oui, et le laissa ensuite finir de se déshabiller.

Hiruma prépara son ami avec un doigt, puis deux, et enfin trois. Il était fier de le voir fermer les yeux et serrer les draps, gémissant tout son plaisir, et bougeant les hanches de temps à autres pour montrer davantage qu'il appréciait le moment. Puis Hiruma cessa tout mouvement. Car il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'aller si loin avec son ami d'enfance. L'impatience de Gwenaël qui lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes signifiait que oui. Alors Hiruma le fit sien d'un mouvement de hanche particulièrement doux, comparé à d'habitude. Gwenaël ferma les yeux avec force, se concentrant pour s'habituer à l'intrusion, et au bout d'une longue minute, le blond entama de lents mouvements de bassin, arrachant des petits cris et gémissements à Gwenaël qui croisa ses jambes autour d'Hiruma.

Ils parcoururent, l'un comme l'autre, chaque parcelle de peau à portée de leurs mains ou de leurs bouches, parfois se serrant l'un contre l'autre pour un contact physique plus poussé. Hiruma était content que Gwenaël ne soit pas soudainement réticent au toucher, car ils en avaient déjà parlé et l'anglais lui avait raconté qu'une fois il était parti en plein milieu d'un moment comme celui-ci, et que c'était ce qui avait marqué la fin définitive de sa dernière relation sérieuse. Le fait qu'il semble faire un effort considérable présentement poussait le blond à croire que peut-être il n'y avait pas uniquement de l'amitié et du manque dans cette étreinte, pour l'autre. Et après de longues minutes à se découvrir l'un l'autre, le quaterback, dans le feu de l'action, bloqua les bras de son ami au-dessus de sa tête et lui fit un suçon dans le coup : une belle marque violacée qui annoncerait à tous qu'il était prit. Même si dans un sens, il n'était à personne et Hiruma n'avait pas le droit de le considérer comme sien à proprement parler, puisqu'il ne ressentait pas grand-chose pour lui en dehors de l'amitié.

C'est sans doute ce qui mena Gwenaël à l'orgasme, avant Hiruma, qui vint cependant quelques secondes après, dans un grognement de satisfaction. L'affalement qui s'en suivit signifia qu'Hiruma était lessivé, mais il resta près de Gwenaël, pour lui montrer, avec sa gestuelles et son silence, qu'il avait particulièrement apprécié ce moment.

– Eh ben, murmura Gwenaël. Pour une première fois c'était plutôt pas mal.

– Une première fois ?, répéta Hiruma. T'étais vierge.

– Pas vraiment. Disons que ce n'était jamais… rentré aussi loin, pour être cru.

– Quel effort considérable, ricana le blond.

Gwenaël se tourna et regarda Hiruma. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. Comme dans un de ces films à l'eau de rose dégueulasse et nul, pensa le blond. Mais dans un sens, le moment était mémorable. Gwenaël avait l'impression d'être aimé par un type qui, d'ordinaire, détestait tout le monde, et Hiruma de son côté, avait l'impression d'être spécial, sachant qu'il venait de prendre la virginité de son ami.

– C'était une mauvaise idée, souffla Gwenaël. J'crois que j'vais tomber amoureux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** J'ai rien de particulier à dire, si ce n'est que je pense que cette fic va être longue, très longue. J'ai écrit ça d'une traite et j'ai pas relu. Pardon.

 **Chapitre 7 – Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles ? **

Gwenaël se réveilla difficilement et se rendit compte qu'il était dans son propre lit, portait un caleçon, et que l'appartement était propre et sec. En revanche, aucune trace d'Hiruma. Seul un mot traînait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

 _Sois au local de Deimon à 10h tapante._

 _Quelqu'un t'emmènera à Ôjô._

 _T'avais besoin de dormir._

 _H._

L'anglais soupira en voyant l'heure. Il lui restait seulement un quart d'heure pour se préparer et faire la route jusqu'au lycée… Et il lui était impossible de s'asseoir ou de faire de trop grandes enjambées sans qu'il ne ressente une vive douleur au postérieur. Sa première avec Hiruma avait été plutôt réussie, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé avoir aussi mal. Gwenaël pensait que c'était un mythe.

Il fit cependant un effort considérable et se rendit à Deimon en courant, pour éviter de rater son « taxi ». Taxi qui n'était autre que Rui Habashira.

– Tu vendrais pas de quoi se mettre bien par hasard ?, lui demanda Gwenaël après être monté derrière lui sur sa moto.

– C'est quoi cette question ?, répliqua Habashira qui était de mauvaise humeur, étant obligé de faire le larbin pour Hiruma.

– Ça fait un mois que j'ai rien prit et j'suis en manque.

– T'as besoin de quoi ?

– Quelque chose de bien. Peu importe le prix.

\- Gymnase du lycée Ôjô -

Nombreux étaient les joueurs qui profitaient de leur temps libre pour s'entraîner. Les autres joueurs de Deimon étaient restés dans leur établissement, mise à part Sena et Hiruma qui attendaient Gwenaël. Lorsque celui arriva, il avait gardé le casque que Habashira lui avait prêté, et était légèrement essoufflé.

– Tu es venu en moto ?, demanda Sakuraba.

– Non, répondit Gwenaël, j'ai un casque parce que j'suis un Power Ranger, connard !

Hiruma éclata de rire face à la mine dépitée de Sakuraba, mais il se renfrogna bien vite en voyant le regard de son ami. De toute évidence, Gwenaël était persuadé que la nuit passée allait donner suite à quelque chose de sérieux, mais le blond démoniaque ne voulait pas quelque chose de sérieux. Pas encore, et pas avec Gwenaël. Ils étaient amis, et la veille, Gwenaël était juste en manque d'affection et Hiruma sautait juste sur l'occasion pour se défouler un peu : Kidd ne voulait plus le voir pour des parties de jambes en l'air car il avait trouvé quelqu'un et voulait une relation stable et sérieuse.

– A propos d'hier, murmura Gwenaël à Hiruma lorsqu'ils furent seuls avant de rejoindre les autres.

– Ne…

– J'sais. Y a rien de sérieux. Et j't'ai dit une connerie avant de m'endormir.

– OK.

– OK, alors.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole durant tout le reste de la matinée. Non pas qu'ils s'étaient brouillés ou considéraient qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire, au contraire l'un comme l'autre avait énormément de choses à dire à propos de cette nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et c'était justement parce qu'ils avaient plein de choses à se dire qu'ils ne se parlait plus pour le moment.

Gwenaël passa le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner avec Sena et Yamato qui continuait de venir, et Hiruma étudiait des stratégies avec Takami. C'est durant cette fin de matinée que l'anglais se dit qu'il l'avait peut-être trouvée, cette nouvelle drogue, et ce en la personne du petit Sena : adorable, craquant, gentil, toujours à s'excuser pour rien, avec un petit humour que tout le monde apprécie, et pour son gabarit il était plutôt bien foutu.

– C'est comment l'Angleterre ?, demanda Sena alors qu'ils allaient déjeuner.

– C'est assez sale, mais on a un pays de geek !, répondit Gwenaël.

– Ah ?

– Ouais, on a Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Who, de super acteurs, et notre Reine est super cool.

– Je ne connais rien de ce que tu as cité, à part la Reine…

Gwenaël manqua de s'étouffer avec son eau. Pauvre garçon qui ne connaissait pas les bonnes choses ! Mis à part le football américain, évidemment. Qui ne connaissait pas tout ça, de nos jours ?

– Va falloir remédier à ça, Sena, grogna le brun.

– Euh…

– J'espère que t'aime lire et…

Le téléphone de Gwenaël sonna, l'empêchant de terminer sa phrase. L'appel venait d'Alfred. Le pauvre majordome était chamboulé. Il expliqua la situation à son jeune maître : le domaine familial était parti en fumée après une explosion due au gaz durant la nuit passée. Cette nuit-là, Alfred était parti s'occuper de son filleul malade, et seul les parents de Gwenaël et son petit frère Peter avait péri dans les flammes, ainsi que la gouvernante.

Gwenaël s'assit lourdement sur un banc, sous le regard interloqué de Sena. Il n'était pas spécialement attristé par la mort de sa famille. Il n'avait que faire de leur décès, à vrai dire, bien que cela paraisse excessif. Il était frappé par sa nouvelle perspective d'avenir. Il héritait certes de toute la fortune familiale, et ce n'était pas rien, mais aussi de l'entreprise de son père. En d'autres termes, Gwenaël était riche, et le serait doublement s'il vendait l'entreprise aux bonnes personnes.

Le jeune homme savait que s'il vendait l'entreprise, il y aurait d'énormes répercussions dans le monde des affaires à Londres, mais aussi aux États-Unis, et ici même au Japon. Et lesdites répercussions risquaient d'être mauvaises.

– Je suppose que je dois faire acte de présence aux obsèques ?, demanda Gwenaël dans sa langue natale. D'accord, dit-il après un moment. Entendu, je viendrais. Non, je ne resterais pas à Londres. OK. A samedi, Alfred.

Hiruma s'avança, nettoyant une arme comme à son habitude.

– Ton majordome se ramène ici ?

– Nan, répondit l'anglais. J'dois retourner à Londres quelques jours. Ma famille est morte. Et j'suis riche.

Le silence qui plana durant le reste de la journée rendait Gwenaël fou. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, de compassion, ou de silence. Il détestait ses parents, et il détestait son petit frère, cinq ans ou pas. Le seul qui l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il allait mal après son retour au pays était Alfred. Il était la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eut. Il avait besoin de rire, pas de penser à ça.

Finalement, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, Hiruma dit à Gwenaël qu'il devait faire un truc et qu'il rentrerait plus tard. Sena se proposa alors de le raccompagner jusqu'au lycée par le métro. Le brun accepta l'offre du plus petit avec plaisir.

– A propos…

– Non, coupa Gwenaël alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à des places libres dans un des wagons. J'veux pas entendre de « toutes mes condoléances », ni de « si tu veux en parler je suis là » ou quoi qu'ce soit d'autre.

– Oh…

– J'détestais mes parents, Sena. Et mon frère aussi. Mon père était violent, ma mère me négligeait, et mon frère était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai dû quitter ce pays il y a cinq ans.

Sena leva les yeux sur soi aîné. Il avait l'air d'avoir réellement souffert de ce départ. C'est fou comme une choses insignifiante peu faire tant de mal.

– C'est impressionnant comme la vie peu être une chose, dit Sena, et en un instant devenir quelque chose d'autre.

– T'es très philosophe dis-moi.

– C'est une matière que j'apprécie, rit Sena.

Durant le reste du trajet, ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres : l'anglais parla de ses passions au japonais, et vice versa. Sena fit une liste complète de ses jeux vidéos à Gwenaël qui soupira qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir y jouer mais qu'il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion, notamment le dernier Soul Calibur qui avait l'air extra, avec des tas de personnages exclusifs.

Une fois sortis du métro, les deux adolescents passèrent devant une librairie qui donnait les invendus avant de fermer définitivement. L'anglais s'y précipita, entraînant Sena avec lui.

– J'suis encore un peu trop nul pour lire des romans en japonais, mais pas toi, s'exclama l'anglais tout excité. Alors s'il y a les Harry Potter, on les prend et tu pourras les lire !

– Ils sont là !, fit Sena.

– Parfait ! J'vais quand même donner un peu d'argent à la libraire.

– Wow, sept tomes ! Mais ils sont énormes ! J'ai jamais rien lu d'aussi épais…

– Ça se lit tout seul, une fois que t'es dedans.

Gwenaël raccompagna Sena jusque chez lui, et ils discutèrent encore longtemps sur le perron. L'anglais était à l'aise avec le plus jeune, et le sentiment était partagé. Sena ne se sentait pas écrasé. Il se sentait bien, il sentait qu'il parlait d'égal à égal, et il n'était pas moqué par son nouvel ami s'il ne connaissait pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

– Dis, Sena.

– Oui ?

– J'ai pas envie d'aller tout seul à Londres, et j'sais qu'Hiruma est occupé en ce moment… Et comme t'as l'air d'avoir envie de voir du pays… Ça t'dirait de venir avec moi ? Même si c'est un peu glauque vu que c'est pour des obsèques.

– Avec plaisir, Gwen, répondit Sena avec un grand sourire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Bon, vous aurez compris que j'relis vraiment jamais. Alors pour les fautes etc, hein… J'vous bz.

 **Chapitre 8 – Arrivée à Londres**

Hiruma n'était pas très content de la décision de Sena d'accompagner Gwenaël à Londres, car il voulait à tout prix que le petit running back se perfectionne dans sa course. Mamori était également peu enjouée à l'idée que son petit protégé aille si loin du Japon, accompagné seulement d'un homme rencontré à peine un mois plus tôt. Elle le fit d'ailleurs savoir.

– J'vais pas vendre ses organes et l'abandonner dans la baignoire d'un motel avec de la glace pour le conserver hein, lui répliqua Gwenaël.

– Sena est trop jeune pour voyager seul !

– Mais je ne serais pas seul, Mamori, dit doucement Sena. Et mes parents sont d'accord de toute façon…

Les arguments de Sena n'étaient pas bons face à tous ceux que Mamori lui donna, mais le choix de l'Eyeshield était fait, et ses billets d'aller et de retour étaient payés. Il voulait voir le monde par lui-même, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, visiter de nouvelles villes, perfectionner son anglais qui était plutôt médiocre… Et il avait enfin l'opportunité de le faire. Gwenaël était majeur, et donc garant de sa sécurité pour tout le voyage, ses parents n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient… Le monde lui tendait les bras et il s'y jetait avec joie.

Hiruma de son côté, était légèrement vexé. Il pensait que Gwenaël lui aurait proposé, mais après tout, ils avaient été clair l'un avec l'autre : rien de sérieux. Et ça n'aurait apporté que du trouble dans leur relation déjà étrange. Et puis, les parents de Gwenaël ne l'avait jamais apprécié, lui et son air démoniaque. Qu'y pouvait-il ? Il était né comme ça, après tout.

\- Londres -

Sena gardait ses yeux grands ouverts et regardait partout. Il s'imprégnait des rues, des enseignes des magasins, des gens qu'il croisait, des taxis noirs d'un modèle ancien, il écoutait tout ce qui se racontait autour même s'il ne comprenait pas tout, et il profitait de l'instant présent, traînant sa valise derrière lui, bien qu'il ne soit ici que pour une semaine tout au plus. Gwenaël voulait lui faire visiter bon nombre de choses.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bar bondé, et Gwenaël dit à Sena qu'ils allaient attendre le prochain taxi à cet endroit : en effet, à Londres, des zones étaient spécialement prévues pour que les taxis s'arrêtent. Ça ne fonctionnait pas comme dans les films où les protagonistes criaient « Hep ! Taxi ! » en levant la main. Sena posa quelques questions sur tout ce qui devait être vu, visité ou ignoré au Royaume-Uni, et tandis que Gwenaël lui faisait une liste exhaustive, un taxi se gara et ils montèrent dedans après avoir déposé leurs valises dans le coffre.

Hiruma n'étant pas là pour aider Gwenaël en japonais et Sena étant particulièrement nul en anglais, les deux hommes eurent souvent du mal à se comprendre durant l'heure de voiture. Parfois, l'anglais faisait des gestes pour montrer de quoi il parlait, mais Sena ne comprenait pas mieux et pouffait de rire. C'est tout en riant qu'ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grand maison bourgeoise. Sena écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, devant tant de luxe. Jamais il n'aurait pensé mettre un jour les pieds dans une maison pareille. Et encore moins dans un pays étranger, si loin de chez lui.

Gwenaël expliqua au plus jeune que leurs valises seraient transportées à l'étage par quelqu'un, et qu'ils devaient se hâter de rentrer car le dîner allait être prêt. Juste sur le perron, l'anglais se retourna et fit face à Sena.

– J'voulais pas te le dire avant de partir pour éviter de t'effrayer mais… Il y aura d'autres membres de ma famille, durant notre séjour ici.

Sena paniqua légèrement. Il n'avait pas prévu ça.

– T'auras pas à interagir avec eux parce que tu parle pas anglais et qu'eux ne parlent pas japonais. Comme j'serais obligé de faire l'interprète ils ne te parleront presque pas.

– D'accord…

Ils allaient rentrer, quand Gwenaël se retourna de nouveau.

– Ah et ne t'étonne pas s'ils te jettent de regards étranges. Alfred a dû leur dire qu'on était plus qu'amis.

Eyeshield paniqua encore plus. Et il était gêné. Et il allait se retrouver entouré de personnes qu'ils ne connaissait pas. Gwenaël lui expliqua que sa famille était restée très conservatrice, et de ce fait, il y avait un majordome, Alfred, mais aussi des valets de pieds et des valets de chambre, Thomas et John, ainsi que des femmes de ménages, et qu'il fallait une tenue particulière pour les dîner. De nouveau, le japonais paniqua, car il n'avait rien d'adéquat pour des dîner avec « la haute », mais le barbu le rassura en lui disant qu'il avait gardé sa tenue de lorsqu'il était jeune.

Sena fut choqué en entrant : un homme que Gwenaël lui présenta comme étant Thomas, arriva immédiatement vers eux et prit leurs vestes. Aussitôt après les avoir déposés sur le porte-manteau prévu à cet effet, il s'inclina et parla à Gwenaël dans leur propre langue. De ce que Sena compris, il s'agissait de réjouissances suite à ce long mois d'absence de la part de l'adolescent. Vint le tour des présentations. Chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, Gwenaël donnait les noms, Sena les oubliait, et saluait timidement les personnes qui lui faisaient face.

– Monsieur !, s'exclama une voix légèrement chevrotante.

– Ah, Alfred !, fit Gwenaël. Je désespérais de vous voir avant le dîner. J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service.

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, Monsieur.

Gwenaël lui expliqua que Sena, qui tremblait comme une feuille à son côté, avant de toute urgence besoin d'une tenue pour les dîners à venir. Alfred conduisit les deux jeunes hommes à l'étage et demanda à un valet moindre, William, de sortir la tenue d'enfant de Gwenaël. William sorti la tenue, et Gwenaël indiqua une porte à Sena.

– On dîne dans vingt bonnes minutes, lui dit-il. Thomas va venir t'habiller. Surtout laisse-le faire. Facilite-lui la tâche en levant les bras quand il le faut etc. Enfin en fait tu t'habille tout seul, mais il t'aidera… Bref, tu t'habille et il t'aidera quand il faudra t'aider.

– Euh… D'accord…

– J'passe te voir dès que j'suis habillé, pour t'expliquer comme on mange ! A tout à l'heure.

Sena entra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait indiqué et s'assit sur le lit, plus stressé que jamais. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué, encore ? Il se retrouvait dans une famille qui est restée aux années vint, avec des valets et des majordomes en livrées, avec une façon de manger différente… Lui qui n'avait jamais mangé avec une fourchette de sa vie… De quoi allait-il avoir l'air ?

Son stresse redoubla lorsque Thomas entra. Sena se leva et s'inclina comme par chez lui, provoquant un sourire de Thomas, qui alla se placer à côté du grand miroir devant lequel Sena commença à se changer, gêné. Il enfila sans difficulté le pantalon, noir, puis la chemise blanche à plastron… avec des boutons de métal amovibles. Là, ça commençait à se corser légèrement. Thomas vit sa détresse et vint l'aider sans mot dire. Il lui mit un nœud papillon blanc cassé, puis des boutons de manchette, et enfin la veste noire, courte devant, et descendante derrière.

– Désirez-vous que je vous coiffe, Monsieur ?, demanda Thomas.

Sena ne comprit pas un traître mot de ce que le valet de chambre venait de dire. Il inspira et lui dit qu'il ne comprenait pas et ne parlait pas bien l'anglais, avec un accent médiocre. Thomas sourit et lui expliqua avec des signes, et Sena comprit, acceptant.

– Alors champion, t'es prêt ?, s'exclama Gwenaël en entrant sans même frapper à la porte.

– Euh… Oui. Mais on ne m'avait jamais coiffé comme ça avant… Et ça me fait bizarre.

Thomas avait utilisé un fer à lisser et de la gomina pour un rendu parfaitement étrange sur Sena. Adieu les épis, place aux cheveux plaqués en arrière et lisses comme c'était pas permit ! Il avait la coupe de Habashira, avec des airs de Takami. C'était vraiment étrange. Et laid.

– Bon. T'es moche comme ça, Sena, fit Gwenaël. Mais on va pas vexer Thomas, et dès qu'il sera parti on ébouriffera un peu tout ça et je lui dirait que les cheveux des japonais sont indisciplinés.

Sena pouffa de rire et Thomas se retira après que Gwenaël l'ait remercié puis congédié. L'anglais se retourna vers Sena et lui expliqua avec quels couverts il devait manger, comment il devait se servir, dans quel verre boire, et surtout de ne pas se tâcher.

– C'est plutôt simple en fait.

– Ouais, répondit Gwenaël. Mais c'qui est bien, c'est que la famille ne restera peut-être pas ici tout le long de notre séjour. Donc dès qu'ils seront partis y aura aucun problème pour qu'on mange comme des porcs avec des baguettes. En pyjama.

Ils descendirent, riant, en direction de la salle à manger : immense pièce au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une table pour dix personnes, les murs étaient ornés de tableaux d'ancêtres et de scènes de chasse, une énorme cheminée faite de marbre se trouvait au fond, et dans l'âtre brûlait un feu doux.

Debout se tenaient plusieurs personnes que Gwenaël présenta à Sena, expliquant par la même occasion que Sena parlait très mal l'anglais et qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui parler. Aussitôt, Sena repéra les personnes avec lesquelles il ne voulait absolument pas parler. Il s'agissait de l'oncle, la tante et deux des cousines de Gwenaël. Robert et Cora, l'oncle et la tante, étaient très respectés de ce que Gwenaël lui avait dit, et plus conservateur que quiconque en Angleterre. Leurs trois filles, Mary, Edith et Sybil, étaient toutes trois très différentes : Mary était brune et très hautaine, alors qu'Edith, blonde, semblait gentille mais très ennuyante. Sybil, la dernière aux cheveux châtains, respirait la joie de vivre et était la plus différente des trois, car elle était pour la modernité et trouvait accablant de devoir continuer de vivre ainsi. Les trois autres personnes étaient la grand-mère de Gwenaël, Violet, une lointaine cousine, Rose, et le mari de cette dernière, Atticus.

Aussitôt attablés, Gwenaël glissa une oreillette dans l'oreille de Sena et lui expliqua que ça lui permettrait d'avoir une assez bonne traduction durant le repas. Et directement, les discussions furent houleuses : Robert et Cora voulaient marier une de leurs filles à Gwenaël car les mariages entre cousins étaient encore fréquents dans ces familles-là, Violet refusait que l'entreprise familiale soit vendue, et Rose et Atticus souhaitaient reprendre cette maison si Gwenaël n'en voulait pas. Alors Sena se concentra pour manger correctement, se demandant encore pourquoi il se trouvait ici…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** J'ai reposté le chapitre 8 parce qu'il y avait une erreur x)

Aussi, si vous avez remarqué que tous les nouveaux personnages du chap précédents viennent de Downton Abbey (sauf Alfred qui vient de Batman) bah j'vous bz encore.

PARDON pour cette très très longue absence, mais entre l'obtention de mon bac qui me permet de me casser à Poitiers et cette fanfic, mon choix était vite fait (très vite même). Donc voilà, la suite pas avant le 26 !

 **C hapitre 9 – Coming out et obsèques **

La soirée s'était poursuivie dans le calme. Gwenaël et ses proches avaient longuement discuté de l'héritage. Le jeune homme avait martelé que non, il n'en donnerait pas une part à qui que ce soit, car il était le seul hériter. Pas qu'il ne soit pas généreux, mais il détestait sa famille et ne se voyait pas donner ne serait-ce qu'un petit penny à l'un d'entre eux. Ce qui les choqua profondément. Ce qui choqua le jeune japonais, en revanche, était le fait que personne ne parle des défunts.

Vers la fin du repas, Sena était exténué et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Il désespérait, car à la fin du repas, ils devaient tous aller dans le salon pour prendre un dernier verre, ou bien un café, ce dont le running back n'avait pas du tout envie, d'autant plus que les obsèques avaient lieu le lendemain.

– Alors Gwenaël, dit Robert en se faisant servir un verre de vin par Alfred. Laquelle de tes chères cousines vas-tu choisir ?

– Aucune mon oncle, soupira Gwenaël.

– Ton père avait pourtant prévu que tu en épouses une et…

– Oui, coupa fermement le jeune homme, mais père est décédé.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Sena ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se demandait à nouveau dans quoi il avait bien pu s'embarquer. Il était content de passer du temps avec Gwenaël, bien que ce soit pour des obsèques, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être au milieu de disputes incessantes durant tout le séjour.

– Il est toujours mieux d'être célibataire plutôt qu'homosexuel, fit remarquer Violet. Ces gens-là vont en Enfer.

Gwenaël posa violemment sa tasse de café sur la table, faisant sursauter Alfred, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Où vas-tu donc, cousin ?, demanda Edith perplexe.

– En Enfer apparemment. Viens Sena, tu dois être fatigué après ce voyage.

Le running back ne se fit pas prier : il s'inclina légèrement, par habitude, et quitta la pièce à la suite son ami. Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage et se changèrent avec l'aide de leurs valets de chambre respectifs. Sena discuta un peu avec Thomas car il avait décidé de faire des efforts, et une fois à l'aise il s'assit sur son lit, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Gwenaël et ne se sentait pas le courage de bouger dans toute la demeure.

Il n'eut pas à chercher, cependant, ni même à se lever, car on frappa à la porte et ce fut Gwenaël qui entra, vêtu de large vêtements sombres, ses longs cheveux détachés encadrant son visage. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que Sena voyait un homme prendre autant soin de ses cheveux, car en effet, le barbu les brossait.

– Je viens de faire mon coming out devant la partie la moins ouverte d'esprit de ma famille, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit Sena.

– Oui. Mais c'était grandiose. Surtout la tête de ta cousine Mary.

– Ils l'ont bien cherché en même temps ces gros cons !

Sena pouffa de rire et s'allongea sur son matelas, croisant ses bras sous sa tête. Il fixait le plafond, et le silence lui rappela qu'il avait sommeil. Il entendait Gwenaël lui parler, mais ne l'écoutait pas, et il fini par s'endormir.

Ce fut une nuit sans rêves, et particulièrement reposante, qui laissa au jeune japonais une sensation de bien être… Qui s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il allait à des obsèques ce jour-là. Il se demandait comment Gwenaël allait réagir. Allait-il fondre en larmes, ou au contraire rester stoïque comme il l'avait été en recevant les nouvelles du décès de sa famille ? Allait-il faire un discours faussement triste devant toutes les personnes présentes ? Ces questions tournaient encore dans la tête de Sena lorsqu'il se redressa, remarquant alors que Gwenaël s'était endormi en travers du lit : il se réveilla lorsque Sena se leva du lit, et s'excusa de la gêne qu'il aurait pu causer durant la nuit, expliquant qu'il bougeait énormément.

Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté pour les obsèques et descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, qui se déroula dans le silence et la gêne pour la famille de Gwenaël comme pour Sena. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs pris soin de ne pas mettre l'oreillette pour le moment, peu désireux de comprendre de potentielles disputes. Il allait poser une question à Gwenaël lorsque celui-ci fut apostrophé par Thomas qui lui apportait un télégramme, chose supposée disparue de nos jours.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Sena alors que Gwenaël avait cessé tout mouvement.

Le tight end ne répondit rien et froissa le télégramme avant de le fourrer dans une de ses poches. La tension devint palpable, car de toute évidence, les autres désiraient ardemment en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux télégramme, mais aucun personne se semblait avoir le courage de parler.

\- Cimetière d'Hollybrook, Southampton -

Le cimetière était étrangement vide pour les obsèques d'un riche homme d'affaire, décoré par la Reine elle-même, et sa famille. Ce devait être privé, car il semblait que seule la famille était présente, en plus de quelques rares amis. Sena se dit que la famille de Gwenaël baignait peut-être dans de sales affaires, comme la Mafia ou les Yakuzas, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait que les (très) proches. C'était silencieux, l'atmosphère était étrange et personne ne pleurait, comme si tous étaient présents uniquement dans l'espoir d'hériter d'une quelconque somme d'argent, ou bien alors personne n'était attristé par cette perte.

Un prêtre prononça quelques mots, puis ce fut au tour de Gwenaël d'aller parler. Il n'en avait clairement pas envie, mais il reçu des regards noirs et s'efforça d'aller se placer devant les cercueils afin de dire quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge et fixa les trois cercueil.

– Je n'ai pas préparé de discours, dit-il. Alors c'est dommage qu'ils soient morts. On ne les oubliera pas. Voilà.

Sena avait envie de rire, car c'était le discours le plus nul qu'il avait entendu de toute sa vie, surtout pour des obsèques. Gwenaël aussi, visiblement, mais il se contenta de retourner à sa place auprès de son ami asiatique et fit semblant de tousser pour étouffer son rire. Les autres personnes présentes étaient toutes très choquées de ce que le jeune héritier venait de dire et se jetaient des petits regards, pas trop sûr de la réaction qu'ils devaient adopter.

Finalement, les cercueils furent mis en terre, et les uns après les autres, les gens venaient jeter une poignée de terre et une rose blanche sur les cercueils, excepté Sena qui ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Gwenaël shoota dans une botte de terre sur laquelle il y avait encore de l'herbe et des racine et jeta une rose au hasard, laquelle se retrouva de l'autre côté du trou. Il retourna auprès de Sena, se contrefichant des regards courroucés qui fusaient autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'aimer sa famille, c'était insupportable. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était rentrer chez lui, et regarder un bon film avec Sena, en buvant un bon thé bien chaud.

\- Chambre de Gwenaël -

Aucun des deux garçon ne parlait. Sena était trop timide pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et Gwenaël fouillait sous un bout de plancher à la recherche de ses vieux DVDs qu'il avait un jour caché pour que ses parents ne les lui confisque pas.

– Un Harry Potter ça te dit ?, proposa alors Gwenaël.

– Pourquoi pas.

– J'vais le mettre en japonais sous-titré anglais si tu veux.

Sena s'installa dans le canapé moelleux qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son ami. Il était bien, au chaud, dans un endroit confortable, sans personne d'inconnu autour de lui pour déblatérer des choses qu'il ne comprend même pas. Gwenaël demanda du thé à Thomas après l'avoir appelé en tirant sur une corde : le jeune barbu expliqua à Sena que cette corde était reliée au sous-sol et à la cuisine, où se trouvaient les domestiques.

Lorsque le film commença, Sena s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins qui l'entouraient, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse. Il sirota son thé calmement, s'émerveillant du début du film. Tous ces sorciers, cette magie, c'est quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu connaître avant. Oh, bien sûr qu'il connaissait Harry Potter, mais jamais il ne s'était réellement penché dessus…

– Il fait un peu peur, lui, fit Sena au bout d'un moment.

– C'est Snape. Mon personnage favori, précisa Gwenaël. Il est magnifique.

Sena était perplexe. C'était ça, le type de Gwenaël ? Les vieux au teint cireux avec des cheveux gras ? Bon… D'accord.

Lorsque le film se termina, le running back tourna la tête vers son ami, pressé de discuter du film avec lui et de lui poser des questions. Gwenaël le regardait déjà, le regard fixe, comme s'il était une statue. Leurs regards respectifs se ne quittèrent pas durant ce qui paru à Sena une éternité, et finalement le petit japonais pris son courage à deux mains et secoua l'épaule de Gwenaël.

– Ca va ?

– Oui oui.

– Est-ce que tu…

– Oui, je t'ai regardé tout le long du film.

Sena rougit comme une jeune pucelle et dégluti.

– Je voulais voir ta réaction face au film, expliqua le barbu. Te voir t'émerveiller était fascinant.

– Il était génial ! Merci.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Sena posa des questions pertinentes à Gwenaël mais parfois celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui répondre, à moins de lui gâcher la suite. Il était déjà regrettable que Sena voit les films avant de lire les livres…

Les deux garçons ne descendirent pas pour le repas, prétextant un rhume de Sena et une douleur fulgurante dans le moignon de la jambe de Gwenaël, restant seuls pour continuer leur visionnage des films Harry Potter. Tout était bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais ayant obtenu mon bac, je pars en fac de lettres à Poitiers et pour ça je déménage alors bon, pas trop le temps… Donc voilà le dixième chapitre !

Le onzième arrivera sûrement en retard aussi, parce que je dois laisser mon pc à un ami pour le réparer et le booster pour pouvoir geeker sur Evolve et League of Legends… Et Life is Strange. Bref… Désolé. _

 **C hapitre 10 – Retour au pays**

\- Chapelle familiale -

Gwenaël passa une main lasse sur son visage. S'il s'était senti heureux suite au départ de sa famille de la maison de vacances le matin même, il était désormais au bord de la crise de nerfs. L'auteur du télégramme reçu hier, qui n'était autre que l'avocat de son père, était venu rendre visite au seul survivant de la famille. En effet, il souhaitait l'informer d'une anomalie en privé.

– De combien, cette dette ?

– Environ 256 000 Livres, monsieur.

– Je croyais que les affaires de mon père étaient clean.

– Non… Enfin, pas toutes… Il avait de quoi payer, mais ses économies ont brûlées dans l'incendie.

– Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?, s'énerva Gwenaël.

– On m'a forcé au silence jusqu'à la fin des obsèques, monsieur. Il s'agit de la mafia… Et ils vous veulent mort, puisque votre famille l'est déjà.

Gwenaël aurait volontiers frappé cet avocat s'il le pouvait. La première chose à laquelle il pensa était qu'il lui fallait quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, car des huissiers pouvaient lui tomber dessus à n'importe quel moment désormais. Dès qu'il y aurait eut lecture du testament et signature des papiers concernant l'héritage et l'entreprise, Sena et lui prendraient le premier avion pour le Japon. Il paya l'avocat pour que celui-ci garde le silence plus longtemps et quitta la chapelle avec la ferme intention de réserver des billets d'avion pour le retour dès que possible.

\- Tokyo, lycée Deimon -

Hiruma Yôichi menaça ses coéquipiers à l'aide de ses armes. Sans Sena, ils n'avaient pas la même volonté pour l'entraînement, et leurs examens de fin d'année approchaient à grands pas, qui plus est. Yukimitsu et Mamori faisaient leur possible pour aider tout le monde à réviser correctement, mais il n'y avait aucun entrain. A peine deux jours que Sena et Gwenaël étaient partis et c'était déjà la zone !

– Quand reviennent-ils ?, demanda Kurita durant la pause déjeuner.

– Dans une semaine, répliqua sèchement Hiruma qui pianotait sur son pc.

Mamori déposa des bouteilles d'eau près d'eux. Elle prit son téléphone lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie et un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

– Sena vient de m'envoyer un mail pour me dire qu'ils reviennent plus tôt que prévu à cause d'un problème avec la famille de Gwenaël, dit-elle.

– Voilà qui est parfait, se réjouit faussement le quarterback. Il a précisé la date ?

– Ils seront là cette nuit si tout se passe bien, ils prennent l'avion de nuit, mais ici il fait jour.

Hiruma cessa de pianoter sur son clavier et sa bulle de chewing-gum éclata dans un bruit sec. S'ils prenaient l'avion de nuit c'est qu'il y avait un gros problème. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave. Cependant, Gwenaël ne répondit à aucun mail de Hiruma, alors celui-ci en conclu qu'ils étaient déjà dans l'avion.

\- Aéroport, Angleterre -

– Vous êtes _vraiment_ sûr, Alfred ?, demanda Gwenaël alors que Sena somnolait sur sa valise.

– Oui, Monsieur, répondit Alfred. Je pense qu'il est mieux pour elle de partir avec vous maintenant. N'est-ce pas, Meredith ?

Meredith était la petite fille d'Alfred. Atteinte d'un cancer, elle faisait de la chimiothérapie et par conséquent, était chauve, n'avait pas de sourcils, et elle se déplaçait en fauteuil roulant. Si Alfred souhaitait qu'elle aille au Japon, la raison était simple : suite au décès de ses maîtres, Alfred se retrouvait au service de Gwenaël. Or, celui-ci souhaitait vivre au Japon, et par conséquent Alfred devait l'y suivre, mais il se trouvait être la dernière famille de Meredith, et elle devait donc le suivre partout il allait. Elle parlait peu, aussi ne répondit-elle pas à son grand-père.

– Je vous rejoindrais lorsque j'aurais terminé de remplir les références pour Thomas et les autres, afin qu'ils trouvent un autre travail maintenant que les maisons familiales vont être vendues, dit le vieil homme. Plus vite Meredith sera à Tokyo, plus vite elle pourra bénéficier de ce nouveau traitement dont votre père m'avait parlé, qui avait fait des miracles sur votre cousine Cristina.

– Bien, alors j'enverrais quelqu'un vous chercher lorsque vous arriverez. Il vous suffira de me prévenir à l'avance de votre arrivée.

Comme prévu, le fauteuil roulant devait rester dans la soute à bagages, aussi Gwenaël dû-t-il user de sa force récemment acquise pour transporter Meredith jusqu'à son siège, près de la fenêtre. Sena était assis côté couloir et Gwenaël au milieu. Le voyage de nuit promettait d'être long, car Meredith comme Sena étaient exténués, l'une à cause de son cancer, l'autre parce qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et qu'il n'avait guère eut le temps de dormir dans la journée passée. Le barbue détacha ses cheveux et entrepris de les démêler avec une brosse tout en écoutant de la musique classique dans ses écouteurs. La septième symphonie de Beethoven était sa favorite. Tout en se brossant, il réfléchi à tout ce que l'avocat lui avait dit : cette dette, Gwenaël ne comptait pas la payer. C'était les magouilles de son père, pas les siennes. Il lui suffisait de rester vivre à Tokyo, en emmenant Alfred et Meredith, il n'y aurait personne pour dire quoi que ce soit sur leur nouveau départ. Quoique, Robert, Cora et leurs trois filles restaient une source…

A leur arrivée au Japon, c'était déjà presque l'aube. Sena rentra directement chez lui, et Gwenaël envoya un sms à Hiruma pour lui dire qu'il arrivait mais qu'il n'était pas seul. Le blond avait ouvert la porte avant même que Gwenaël n'entre la clef dans la serrure. Il était habillé, les cheveux en pétard comme d'habitude, et mâchait déjà un chewing-gum sans sucre.

– Salut, fit doucement Gwenaël pour ne pas réveiller Meredith qui dormait paisiblement, enroulée de la tête au pied dans une chaude couverture, dans son fauteuil roulant. Tu peux m'aider pour les valises ?

Hiruma regarda les deux valises qui roulaient péniblement derrière le barbu.

– Démerde-toi.

– Gros juif.

– Bombardier.

– J'suis anglais, pas américain. C'est pas d'ma faute si vous avez pris Bagdad y a des années.

Hiruma esquissa un sourire et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami et la jeune fille en fauteuil roulant. Les deux arrivants se couchèrent : Meredith dans la chambre de Gwenaël, et Gwenaël s'appropria le lit d'Hiruma car celui-ci partait pour l'entraînement. Le sommeil vint rapidement mais fut de courte durée, car d'une part, Gwenaël devait aller s'entraîner avec les autres, et d'autre part, Meredith appela à l'aide car de terribles céphalées l'assaillaient et il lui fallait un médicament. Vers 9h, Gwenaël emmena Meredith dans la salle de bain et la lava, en silence. Aucun des deux ne parlait, car ils ne s'entendaient absolument pas : la jeune fille ne supportait plus le fait d'avoir à avaler toutes sortes de médicaments et autres « drogues », tandis que Gwenaël s'était déjà drogué avec toutes sortes de médicaments. Il y avait une sorte de contradiction entre les deux jeunes.

Faiblement, Meredith parvint à mettre ses chaussettes et sa culotte, mais Gwenaël dû l'aider à s'habiller entièrement par la suite. Il lui déposa une couverture sur les épaules, lui donna son foulard pour cacher son crâne et la déposa dans son fauteuil, puis ils sortirent de l'appartement d'Hiruma.

– Tu ne te lave pas ?, demanda Meredith d'une voix rauque : ne parlant que très peu, elle paraît toujours enrouée.

– Je vais m'entraîner aujourd'hui, répondit le barbe. Je me laverais après.

– T'entraîner à quoi ?

– Au football américain.

– Avec ta jambe ?, s'étonna-t-elle sarcastiquement.

– Moi au moins je peux marcher.

Meredith se renfrogna et Gwenaël ricana. Aucun ne parla durant le reste du trajet. Dans le métro, Gwenaël força Meredith à mettre son masque respiratoire relié à une bonbonne d'oxygène fixée à l'arrière du fauteuil, pour éviter que la pollution n'aggrave son état de santé. Il aurait pu la laisser seule chez Hiruma, mais il savait qu'elle était capable de tout pour se sentir bien, et donc de se donner la mort. Certaines personnes sans gêne dévisagèrent la jeune fille mais elle garda les yeux rivés sur son téléphone, écouteurs vissés sur ses oreilles, et tenta de faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ne s'émerveillait même pas du Japon. Elle n'avait que faire des nouveaux pays, de cette nouvelle cure qui l'attendait, supposée faire des miracles, elle était fatiguée de se battre contre ce cancer depuis des années.

L'arrivée au lycée Deimon changea la donne. Les vacances touchaient à leur fin, mais le lycée était toujours aussi vide. Seul le terrain de sport était occupé par les Devil Bats et quelques autres qui s'entraînaient pour les sélections de la World Cup Youth. Hiruma motivait ses troupes avec ses armes, Sena était en retard, Mamori ramenait de l'eau et Suzuna criait des encouragements. Doburoku buvait, comme à son habitude.

Gwenaël s'arrêta à l'ombre des arbres plantés autour du terrain, et Meredith daigna enfin lever les yeux de son téléphone et retira ses écouteurs par pure politesse. Hiruma vint à leur rencontre.

– Alors fuckin' geek, tu me présente ta dulcinée ?

– Tu devrais savoir que j'suis gay, taquina Gwenaël. C'est pas ma copine. C'est la nièce d'Alfred. Il doit me suivre, maintenant que mes parents sont morts. Donc elle aussi.

– Un vieux et une handicapée, ricana Hiruma.

– Alfred est cool, gros con. Et j'suis riche.

Sena arriva en courant à ce moment là et commença directement l'entraînement avant même qu'Hiruma ait eut le temps de sortir son arme. Gwenaël entraîna Hiruma plus loin.

– Et j'ai probablement la mafia au cul, à cause des magouilles de mon paternel.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?, demanda Hiruma.

– 256 000 livres. Et ma tête.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** **:** L'univers d'Eyeshield 21 et ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki. Ici, seuls Gwenaël et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Note de l'auteur** **:** Je sais qu'une fois de plus j'ai été long… Donc me revoilà avec le chapitre 11 ! Pour la liste que vous allez voir, j'ai retiré les joueurs les moins connus ou bien qui sont très inutiles à l'histoire, c'est moins chiant du coup. x)

/!\ : Je ne me souviens plus quelle jambe j'ai amputé à Gwenaël, alors on va dire que c'est la droite, osef xD

 **C hapitre 11 – Sélections**

Quelques semaines après le retour de Gwenaël et Sena, les sélections étaient terminées pour la World Cup Youth. Gwenaël était nerveux, il ne savait pas si ses performances avaient suffit pour qu'il puisse être sélectionné. Hiruma était parvenu à le faire inscrire au lycée Deimon sans passer d'examen d'entrée, car il n'y avait plus de temps.

– Où est affichée la liste ?, demanda Monta tout excité.

– Là-bas, répondit Mamori en montrant la grille de l'Ambassade des États Unis.

Gwenaël ne se pressa pas pour y aller. Il avait peur de ne pas être sélectionné et de devoir rester seul avec Meredith, étant donné qu'Alfred n'était pas encore arrivé. L'anglais s'arrêta face à la grille et chercha son nom. Hiruma et Yamato expliquèrent que les joueurs sélectionnés étaient répertoriés selon leur poste durant la position offensive.

 **Quarterback : **

Hiruma Yôichi – Kongô Agon – Ichirô Takami – Reiji Maruko (Marco) – Shien Mushanokoji (Kidd)

 **Kicker :**

Gen Takekura (Musashi) – Kôtarô Sasaki

 **Wide receiver :**

Jô Tetsuma – Haruto Sakuraba – Tarô Raimon (Monta)

 **Runningback :**

Sena Kobayakawa – Takeru Yamato – Gwenaël Lancaster – Seijûrô Shin

 **Tight end :**

Taki Natsuhiko – Gwenaël Lancaster – Hayato Akaba – Shun Kakei

 **Linebacker :**

Rui Habashira

 **Linemen : **

Kazuki Jûmonji – Ryôkan Kurita – Shôzô Toganô – Kôji Kuroki – Makoto Otawara – Mamoru Banba – Rikiya Gao

Sena était fou de joie et pressé de retourner aux États Unis pour enfin revoir Panther. Il allait pouvoir se mesurer à lui, mais aussi à beaucoup d'autres joueurs exceptionnels du monde entier, ce qui l'excitait grandement : il voulait faire ses preuves et rentrer à la NFL. Il se fichait de l'argent que le meilleur joueur pouvait gagner. Sena le donnerait sûrement à une association, à ses parents, s'il en disposait. Il voulait juste entrer à la NFL, et faire partie des plus grands. Il regarda Gwenaël, prêt à le féliciter, mais son ami barbu semblait perplexe.

– Pourquoi mon nom est inscrit deux fois ?, demanda-t-il.

– Parce qu'on ne dispose pas d'assez de tight end et de runningback, répondit Hiruma. Donc tu devras remplacer en cas de blessures d'un autre joueur d'un de ces deux postes.

– Mais j'ai pas envie de courir comme Sena moi, et je suis pas aussi rapide que lui, Shin ou Yamato…

– On te demande pas ton avis p'tite tanche, grogna Agon qui venait voir son nom. Et tu cours aussi vite que la p'tite fiotte, ajouta-t-il en montrant Sena du doigt.

– Non, c'est faux, fit Yamato qui arrivait à son tour. On l'a chronométré et il court 40 yards en 4,8 secondes.

Agon haussa les sourcils et regarda Hiruma d'un air de dire « t'avais un truc à dire connard ». Le visage du blond se déforma en un sourire particulièrement étrange.

– Gwen court 40 yards en 4,8 secondes, c'est vrai, fit le démon. Mais ça, c'est uniquement avec sa prothèse merdique de sport actuelle.

– Elle est très bien, ma prothèse, connard, répliqua Gwenaël.

– Mieux que celle-ci ?, demanda Hiruma en sortant une prothèse neuve de son sac à dos.

La prothèse qu'Hiruma présenta à Gwenaël laissa ce dernier sans voix. Elle était apparemment faite sur mesure, et ressemblait plus à un automail du manga Fullmetal Alchemist qu'à une prothèse de sport normale. Entièrement articulée, Hiruma expliqua qu'elle était programmée pour capter et se « connecter » à ses nerfs pour qu'elle soit totalement adaptée au style de course. Il s'agissait là d'un modèle récent, testé et approuvé par des sportifs handicapés de haut niveau, et encore très rare sur le marché.

– Woah !, s'exclama Gwenaël.

Alors qu'Hiruma arborait toujours son sourire, l'anglais retira sa veste et remonta son jean pour retirer sa prothèse de ville, qu'il laissa sur le sol, et se dirigea vers un banc à cloche pied, sous le regard intrigué des autres. Il enfila la prothèse qui lui administra une petite décharge lorsqu'il la serra autour de son moignon, indiquant que les nerfs était connecté au système de la prothèse. Il remua ses deux chevilles, provoquant chez lui la sensation d'être complété. Il se leva, marcha, trottina, sauta, s'accroupit, fit la roue… Il était comblé. Il pouvait tout faire.

– Holy fucking shit ! Mother of God !, s'exclama-t-il dans sa langue natale, provoquant un rire d'Hiruma. Allez Hiruma ! On me chronomètre aux 40 yards !

Le démon sorti son chronomètre alors que Sena allait se placer à 40 yards de là où se trouvait Gwenaël. Le barbu se prépara, excité à l'idée de pouvoir courir comme il le faisait avant son amputation, et lorsqu'il entendit Agon siffler le départ, il démarra avec force et rapidité. La sensation était intense. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir à nouveau le plaisir de courir, et pourtant, il courait, et il appréciait le vent contre son visage, dans ses cheveux qui se dénouaient lentement pendant sa course folle, et sans s'en rendre compte, il dépassa Sena. Le monstrueux « ya-ha ! » qu'il entendit indiquait clairement qu'il avait explosé son record personnel en tant que sportif handicapé, et cela l'ampli d'une joie immense.

Hiruma lui cria qu'il avait couru les 40 yards en 4,2 secondes, soit le record de Sena dans ses débuts au football américain. En d'autres termes, il ne courait absolument pas plus vite que Sena, Shin ou Yamato, qui avaient quant à eux atteint les 4 secondes depuis un bout de temps à force d'entraînement, mais il courait plus vite que la moyenne lycéenne, plus vite qu'Agon, Kakei, ou encore Akaba.

– C'était impressionnant !, s'exclama Gwenaël alors qu'il rejoignait Sena en dégageant ses cheveux qui lui tombaient dans le visage. Cette prothèse va me faciliter les choses et… Sena ?

Le plus petit arborait un sourire niai, car c'était grâce à lui que son ami avait cette prothèse, puisqu'il avait parlé avec Hiruma du problème de douleur au moignon que les autres prothèses de Gwenaël provoquaient chez celui-ci. Il était content que son ami puisse enfin être libre dans ses courses pendant les matches.

– Je suis content pour toi, dit Sena.

– Merci p'tit gars, sourit le barbu.

Gwenaël alla remercier Hiruma et remettre sa prothèse de ville. Pendant ce temps, Hiruma et Yamato annonçaient que le départ pour les States était dans deux jours, et que personne ne devait arriver en retard sous peine de rester au Japon à moins de payer de sa poche, et de pénaliser la dream team du Japon. Yamato expliqua ensuite, prospectus à l'appui, que les joueurs devaient faire des groupes de quatre pour se répartir dans les chambres de l'hôtel dont la moitié était mise à leur disposition. Seul Gao était d'abord autorisé à avoir une chambre seul en raison de sa carrure, mais Agon protesta : il refusait de partager sa chambre avec des tanches, et se réserva la chambre de Gao sans gêne.

– Eh connard, lui dit Gwenaël. Moi j'suis haptaphobe et j'déteste les gens et j'vais quand même partager ma chambre avec d'autres alors plie-toi aux règles et arrête de faire chier.

– Répète un peu ?

Gwenaël répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit, articulant chaque syllabe, comme s'il prenait Agon pour un attardé. Celui-ci entama un geste pour le frapper, mais à ce moment là, Sena se plaça au centre et bloqua le coup avec ses deux bras.

– Calmez-vous, dit-il. C'est pas la peine de vous battre… Laissons Agon prendre sa chambre et… hm…

– Mêle-toi de ton cul Sena, gronda Gwenaël pendant qu'Hiruma se délectait de la scène. Ce type commence à me les briser à se croire supérieur.

– J'te suis supérieur p'tite tanche, répliqua Agon.

Gwenaël poussa Sena sur le côté et d'un mouvement de jambe, envoya sa prothèse de ville dans sa main droite et l'abattit sur Agon qui para le coup tant bien que mal, surpris qu'un handicapé puisse profiter de son handicap de la sorte. Gwenaël le poussa à la l'aide de son moignon et alors que le dreadeux se réceptionnait tel un gymnaste, l'anglais remettait sa prothèse, prêt à riposter à n'importe quel coup. Ce fut d'abord un coup de pied dans l'estomac, que Gwenaël n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver car il n'avait pas bien remis sa prothèse et il perdit l'équilibre. Agon le frappa alors au visage, mais Gwenaël entraîna son assaillant dans sa chute et se plaça sur lui pour le frapper à son tour. Finalement, Shin et Yamato s'interposèrent : Shin souleva Agon par le veston et Yamato releva Gwenaël.

– Ça suffit maintenant, vous avez quel âge ?, s'exclama Yamato. Pour une histoire de chambre en plus…

Agon se libéra de l'étreinte de Shin et quitta l'Ambassade des États Unis d'un pas rageur tandis que Sena rendait sa prothèse à Gwenaël qui la remis convenablement. Hiruma fit fuir deux policiers intrigués par la bagarre en montrant son carnet et tout se calma. En tout cas, Agon n'y était pas allé de main morte, car déjà une marque violacée apparaissait sur l'œil de Gwenaël.


End file.
